Morrigan's reprieve
by Whatcomestomind
Summary: It is about Morrigan and M!Cousland and how she dealt with her growing feelings for him; and we all know that Morrigan isn't one to be in touch with such feelings. Involves light 'love' scenes. My beta: Eve Hawke! (I love her!)
1. Another thought

_A/N This is the first chapter updated, for all present readers._

_It has been beta'd by the lovely, and patient Eve Hawke :3_

_Enjoy, my lovelies :)_

* * *

Morrigan's stomach fluttered nervously as Aedan approached, Flemeth's grimoire tucked under his muscular arm.

"Here." He thrust the book out to her, wincing with the strain of it.

Morrigan assessed his body, her eyes flying to the reddened sear that covered his forearm.

"You're hurt," she said. "I'd have thought our mage would have healed you."

"I told her to wait. Alistair broke ribs, she used a lot of energy getting him patched up," he said.

'Twas obviously tender, and Morrigan's lower lip slid between her teeth. She cared little for the Templar, but to think that they had all thrown themselves into such danger for no other reason than she had asked it of him...

"You have no idea what this means to me, Aedan." She ran her long fingers over the rough surface.

"The bitch was hard to kill. She turned into a dragon. A _dragon_." He shook his head in disbelief. Morrigan turned and placed the book gently on her bedroll before facing Aedan once more.

"I can never thank you enough." Her sultry voice purred and a lustful smile appeared on Aedan's face. She ran her fingertips along his defined jaw, before sliding to his muscled bicep. "But perhaps I can kiss your wounds better."He leant in quickly, his lips moving feverishly against hers. His right hand secured itself behind her head, and his left slipped down to her lower back, pressing her closer into him.

"Come to my tent later," he murmured, the words demanding. She felt a shiver of desire at his command - hearing him order her to do something sent ripples of anticipation flying through her blood. It was one of the sexiest things about him, and she _loved_ it when he told her what to do. But before she could lose herself to it, a creeping thread of unease wormed its way into her stomach, an unpleasant reminder of her duty to the future.

_No. Flemeth is dead_..._and I am free._

The thought of being with Aedan, of living a life with him until time had grayed their hair...no. It couldn't happen. If she was to save Aedan it could _never_ be.

She broke away from the kiss, frightened of what she was feeling. Flemeth would call it a weakness... it _was _a weakness. "No, I don't think so."

His thick brown eyebrows pinched together in confusion and his blue eyes searched her honey ones for answers.

"Is it something I said?" Aedan sounded more than a little worried. He was starting to feel more than just passion towards her too, she could tell; this was bad, very bad. She had to cause him pain now to stop it from inevitably occurring later.

"No." She snapped. "Can I not simply deny you? You may be our leader, but I am in control of my own body. You don't get to have it _thrown_ at you on your command." Morrigan found the words painful to say. And she saw in his eyes how they affected him.

"I wasn't asking you to throw yourself at me, Morrigan." His voice cracked a little when he spoke. "Forget it. Enjoy the book." He stormed away toward the communal fire, and as he passed, his fellow Warden offered up a plate of traditional lamb-and-pea stew. Aedan's hand shot out, upending the dish into Alistair's stunned face. Snarling his displeasure, he ducked into his tent, oblivious and uncaring of the gravy that dripped from the fool Templar's features. Morrigan chuckled, vastly amused, but her smirk faded as the reasoning for Aedan's ire was driven home.

She sank down on her bedroll and lifted her mother's grimoire in her hands. The pages were torn and filthy, her mother's neat script covering page after page with truths not many would believe or care to hear. She leafed through, seeking something that would catch her interest, and then slammed the book shut, too distracted to concentrate. It had been her heart's desire to own this book, and now the only thing in her mind was Aedan, and the heartsick look in his eyes as she froze him out. Her eyes wandered the camp as she brooded, arguing with herself.

The filthy dog Aedan loved so dearly was twitching in his sleep, probably dreaming. The red-headed bard was humming some kind of tune as she stroked her pet nug's head. The fool Templar was wiping his face clean with a handkerchief, following Aedan's stew fiasco. The golem was standing by the merchant dwarves, a pigeon on her shoulder - little doubt that the poor bird would be reduced to a smear if it remained there much longer. The prudish mage sat by the fire, one of her romance books in her lap, doing her best to ignore the assassin, who was going on about some vulgar thing. But Aedan was not in sight. Usually he would be with her, talking about nothing in particular, or with his mouth pressed firmly against hers as they made lo-

No. She wouldn't say it. That... _word_... had no place in her relationship with Aedan. They had agreed from the start that what they did together was pure enjoyment, just two wants coinciding. Morrigan couldn't, _wouldn't_ confuse the issue by bringing love into the situation. 'Twas something she'd never believed in, what she'd been taught _not_ to believe in. But now she found herself longing to feel his mouth on hers, longing to hear him say her name, longing for his touch, his smell; for _everything_.

'Twas no use. The man was a plague on her mind, and she vowed that she would expunge him, and firmly - after. Giving into her temptations, she made her way toward Aedan's tent.

"Hello, Morrigan!" Leliana chimed. "Lovely evening, don't you think?" She smiled at the witch.

"Yes, lovely. I'm sure the darkspawn are enjoying as much as you are." The bard's mouth dropped open, and a disgusted sound came from her throat. Rosebud lips pursing in disapproval, she glared briefly at Morrigan, then turned back to Schmooples and continued her ridiculous song.

Morrigan walked past Alistair; he was still eating his much loved cheese. She grinned inwardly as a twitch of her fingers set the cheese melting through his fingertips.

"Hey! I was eating that!" He shook the melted cheese from his hands, disappointment painted over his face.

"Truly? Your tongue was doing such lascivious things, I thought you had found a bed partner at last." Alistair scowled. How she loved to torment him.

Finally she arrived at the flap of Aedan's tent. She opened it without warning, her feet silent in the soft grass. Aedan held his sword in his hands, his knuckles white with tension, bushy eyebrows drawn together as he brought a piece of cloth up and down the already sparkling blade.

"Aedan." Morrigan purred. Aedan jumped a fraction and lost his tight grip on the pommel of his sword. The blade fell away from his fingers.

"Andraste's ass, Morrigan." He cursed under his breath as he picked up the weapon. As soon as he held the hilt in his hands it was knocked out of his grasp by an invisible force. He looked at Morrigan in surprise, eyebrows raised in suspicion as she walked seductively towards him.

"Does your offer still stand?" Morrigan draped her arms over his shoulders, her fingers running through his brown locks. His gaze caressed her, the passion evident in the smoldering, deep blue orbs.

"You are one saucy minx." He pressed his warm lips against hers. As his mouth moved away to kiss the length of her jaw and neck, Morrigan's heart raced, and not _just_ because of the tingles that lips and hot breath sent shivering down her spine, but because it was Aedan delivering them.

Ignoring all alarms in her head that screamed _LEAVE NOW! _she allowed this last night of loving to occur. She needed him. As he needed her.


	2. First encounter

Morrigan's eyes followed the four men as they made their way through her wilds. Many had passed through already, but these ones were different; they were more than simple scouts.

The man in front caught her attention; he was similar in appearance to another man that had passed through earlier, but was visibly younger. His dark hair swept about his face, framing deep blue eyes and tanned skin.The man was tall and muscular, wearing extravagant silver armour that sported the same heraldry as his shield - twining green laurel leaves. He carried himself with pride, as though it was a privilege for his companions to be in his presence, let alone fight beside him. He was certainly attractive, no doubt about that.

Morrigan's eyes drifted to the blonde beside him; he was dressed in the armour of the Grey Wardens, and that could only mean one thing - these men were Grey Warden recruits.

The other two companions held no interest for her; they were just simple men, nothing spectacular. They'd be lucky if they even survived the joining, if the process which her mother spoke of was correct.

Morrigan sighed. Her mother would just _love _to meet these four...

She took the form of a crow so as to keep the advantage of surprise and not alert the attention of the men - she couldn't know what their reaction to her would be.

Morrigan continued watching as they progressed ever forward, darkspawn and wild creatures falling easily to their blades. On occasion they would stoop down beside a darkspawn corpse, catching its thick, black blood in a vial. It seemed her mother was telling the truth afterall; Warden recruits drank the darkspawn blood. What other reason would they have for collecting it?

The old Tevinter ruins came into view, and suddenly their quest was apparent; they were seeking to obtain their old treaties.

The men encountered a few more darkspawn, but nothing more than they couldn't handle on their own; no reason for Morrigan to intervene.

Cautiously they entered the crumbling structure, eyes scanning the rubble - for something that could house the treaties, no doubt. On the far side of the building sat a caved - in chest, just visible beneath a pile of stones and wood..

Morrigan remembered her mother taking her there as a child, pulling the treaties from the chest. "There will come a time when the Darkspawn crawl from the depths, their taint poisoning everything near," Flemeth had said. "When this day comes, the Grey Warden's will come searching for these treaties, and thus will begin your destiny."

The leading male crossed to the chest, and he called the others over to help him clear away the rubble.

Atop the stairs Morrigan transformed back into her original form; 'twas time to make herself known.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Her words flowed like liquid as she descended the cracked stairs. The men turned to face her, shock in their eyes. In an instant their weapons were drawn, ready to strike if need be. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a body, whose bones were long since cleaned. Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine, in search of easy prey?"

She met their eyes with a piercing glare, showing them that she feared them not. "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

They shared a look with one another before they decided to sheath their weapons. The brunette stepped forward, back stiff, "Intruder? And just how are these _your _wilds?" His voice was deep and unwavering. If only he knew how much power Morrigan possessed.

Morrigan sniggered, "Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same?" She walked past the four men, till she was standing on the edge of the ruin. The wilds set out before her eyes, never ending, the trees so thick hardly any light filtered through. A death trap for those that did not know where it was they were headed; without the sun as a guide, 'twas easy to be lost.

"I have watched your progress for some time. Where do they go? I wondered. Why are they here? And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long," She turned back to the men, and they had gathered around her in an arc. Morrigan crossed her arms over her chest. "Why is that?"

The blonde Warden gripped the brunette's arm, "Don't answer her," he said with a whisper, just loud enough for Morrigan to hear. "She appears Chasind, and that may mean others are nearby." He looked up to the ruins of the rooftop. How dare he think of _her _as a Chasind!

"Ooh! You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" she snapped. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"_Yes_... swooping is _bad_." He mumbled, as though he did not have an answer. Their eyes locked and Morrigan felt a twist of hate snake through her.

"She's a witch of the wild she is! She'll turn us into toads!" The small black haired man at the back spoke up, drawing her attention from the blond fool.

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends; have you no minds of your own?" She raised an eyebrow at the man, his face a mask of fright. She shook her head; _men_.

She turned back to the brunette recruit, "You there, handsome lad, tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civil." The brunette recruit raked her with his eyes before he bowed deeply, a smile gracing his lips.

"I am Aedan Cousland, fair lady. It is a pleasure to meet you." His eyes met hers with a wink. The blonde Warden made a gagging sound in the back of his throat, earning a poisonous glare from Morrigan.

"Now _that_ is a proper civil greeting, even here in the wilds. You may call me Morrigan." She cared not to know the others' names; they were fools, even the balding redhead whom hadn't said a single word. Even in her current human form, she could smell the fear that rose from him in shivering waves.

"Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?" Morrigan purred, honey eyes moving to the empty chest.

The blonde Warden sputtered. "Here no longer? You stole them didn't you? You're some kind of... sneaky-witch-thief!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"How very eloquent," she mocked. "How does one steal from dead men?" She did not even know the fool's name, yet he was driving her insane. How could one man be so stupid?

"Quite easily it seems..." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Those treaties are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them," he demanded, as though uttering those words made him strong and tough.

"I will not! For 'twas not _I _who removed them!" she snapped, her anger getting the better of her. "Invoke a name that means nothing here if you wish. I am not threatened." She'd had it with these inane men, 'twas time to leave. She cared not if it angered her mother. Morrigan began walking away. If her mother wanted to help these men, then she could. Morrigan was having no part in it.

"Wait!" She heard Aedan call from behind her. "Tell us who removed them, then we shall take our leave." She turned around, eyebrows drawn in a scowl darkening her features.

"'Twas my mother in fact," she said with a sigh.

"Can you take us to her, fair lady?" Aedan asked, "I would like to leave here soon, and with the treaties would be a bonus." He smiled at her, bowing once more.

Morrigan laughed, "I like you." She smiled back at him, something she hadn't genuinely done in some time. It felt... odd.

"I'd be careful," the blonde whispered to Aedan once more. "First it's '_I like you_'." He feigned a woman's voice. "But then it's, _Zap, _frog time."

Morrigan chose to ignore the fool's statement, rolling her eyes in disbelief at his idiocy.

"She'll put us all in the pot she will! Just you watch." The black-haired man stepped forward, halting Aedan's movement. Aedan's expression darkened, and the balding redhead stepped forward, his hand falling on the black-haired man's shoulder.

"If the pot is warmer than this forest, it will be a nice change." His eyes pleaded with the black-haired man not to do anything he'd regret.

Morrigan sighed.She was already sick of them, and 'twas about an hour's walk to the hut. "Follow me then; if it pleases you." She turned from them once more.As she moved into the trees, the noise of clumsy footwork alerted her of their following.

'Twould seem her so called 'destiny' was about to begin.


	3. Mother's behest

Notes from Lani,

Is this chapter a bit slow or is it just me?

I won't be able to update as quickly as before because school has started again, but we'll see how I go

Enjoy guys,

OoOoO

Morrigan wrapped a bandage around Aedan's wounded shoulder. His eyes darted around under closed eyelids, his breathe came out quickly and his heart was beating fast; he was having a nightmare.

Morrigan sighed as she finished her task. She grinned evilly at his unconscious, naked form. He was as attractive underneath his armour as she had thought; he was extremely muscular and his skin was tanned from years of working out under the warm sun, _He is probably from the north somewhere _she thought. She traced the outline of his muscled abdomen with a slender finger. "It really is too bad I can't sleep with you" She whispered to him before throwing a blanket over his lower body, leaving his muscled chest and arms exposed.

The fool blonde that had been with Aedan earlier sat upright. He was lying on a makeshift bed on the ground below Aedan.

"Maker's breath, Where am I?" The fool rubbed the back of his neck and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Morrigan.

"'Tis only I. No need to scream like a young girl" Morrigan laughed at the fool's scowl.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now why am I here?" The fool got out of his "bed" and Morrigan was glad all he suffered was a head wound, no armour stripping required. The idiot blonde looked around the room, when he saw Aedan he cursed under his breath and tears welled in his eyes. "They're all dead aren't they? I'm so sorry Duncan"

Morrigan figured he wasn't speaking to her but she answered anyway. "Yes, they're all dead, all except you and Aedan. Mother saved you and she wants you to go speak to her." The fool's blubbering was already giving her a headache.

"Why does she want to speak to me?" He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I don't know. Just go" Morrigan gestured to the door and the blubbering fool shuffled slowly from the hut.

Morrigan walked over to a shelf full of books and began examining their spines. Her mother had acquired a large amount of books over her long life; some were books containing spells, some detailing certain places of Thedas, some romance novels that Morrigan often tore the pages from to use as kindling. She had gotten to a book called _**101 spells for toe-curling pleasure **_when she heard Aedan mumble.

"Ah, your eyes finally open, mother will be pleased." Morrigan gave Aedan a small smile.

"Morrigan? Why am I here? And on that note why am I naked?" Morrigan saw through the look in his emotion filled eyes that he easily pieced the puzzle together. "They all fell didn't they? Ait was that _bastard_ Loghain wasn't it?" Morrigan nodded in reply, for a moment she thought he was going to cry too, but Aedan simply sighed before smiling. "If you are going to undress me I'd rather you do it whilst I'm conscious so I can return the favour." He winked at her.

"I'll have to remember that for next time."

"So, were my injuries severe?" He rolled his wounded shoulder and winced.

"Yes, but it was nothing mother could not heal."

His fingers lightly brushed the bandage and he nodded approvingly at the wrap job.

"What about Alistair?" So that was the fool's name. Aedan started unwinding the bandage and Morrigan rolled her eyes.

"He hit his head, although he is suffering more from knowing everyone is dead. I suppose it would be unkind of me to say he's being childish." Aedan's expression darkened and he looked Morrigan in the eyes.

"Very unkind! Those were his friends!" The anger in his words startled Morrigan and she took a step backwards. She stared at him for a moment, her mouth slightly open. Aedan's dark expression slowly faded and he went back to unwinding the bandage. When he was finished he swung his legs out of the bed. "Is there anything else?"

Morrigan shook her head; partly in answer to his question and partly clearing her mind of the angry sex she had hoped would happen. "Mother wants to see you; she is waiting outside with Alistair I assume. Oh and your armour and weapons are in there." She pointed to the chest in front of the bed. Aedan retrieved his things and started dressing. Morrigan busied herself in looking at the books, unable to look at Aedan's naked figure without lustful thoughts filling her mind.

"Thank you, Morrigan" Aedan was suited up once more in his heavy steel armour; his sword hanging by his side and his shield strapped on his back.

The civility this man had, shocked her. "I-You're welcome. Although mother did most of the work, I am no healer."

"Thank you anyway. I guess I'll go now." He smiled kindly.

"I will stay. And make something to eat." She returned the smile and he left the hut.

Morrigan began preparing the stew although her mind was elsewhere; she couldn't get the image of Aedan's perfectly muscled body out of her head. _How can someone be so sexually appealing?_

She had the stew over the fire. Morrigan approached the door of the hut, hearing a portion of conversation between Aedan, Alistair and her mother.

"Thank you, Flemeth. For everything." Aedan's deep voice came from behind the door.

"No, thank you, you're the Grey Warden here, not I. But there is one more thing I can offer you." Morrigan's stomach twisted. It was time to interrupt.

Morrigan walked out the door. "The stew is on the fire. Shall we have two guests for the eve? Or none?" Aedan smiled at Morrigan, and Alistair frowned at her.

"The Grey Warden's will be leaving soon. And you will be leaving with them"

"Such a shame- What!" Morrigan's eyes widened in surprise.

"You heard me girl." Flemeth barked at her.

"Thank you. But if Morrigan does not wish to join us." Aedan caught Morrigan's eye.

"You need her." Flemeth stated bluntly.

Despite Aedan's friendly smile and extremely attractive body, she found herself not wanting to leave. Maybe it was because she always liked doing the opposite of what her mother told her to do, or perhaps it was because she had vowed the last time she returned from Lothering that she would never leave again. "Have I no say in this?" The annoyance in Morrigan's voice was evident.

"You are always itching to get out of the wilds, here's your chance. Plus the Warden's _need _you. Do you understand?" Flemeth's exaggerated saying of the word 'need' told Morrigan that their lives would evidently rest on her shoulders.

"I understand" She sighed loudly.

Flemeth turned her gaze to Aedan and Alistair. "And do you understand? I give you what I most value in this world."

"Yes, Flemeth, we understand. She will not come to harm with us." Aedan was polite as ever. Morrigan almost growled in frustration.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but once we leave the wilds she is an apostate." No surprise that Alistair made another fool comment.

"If you do not wish help from us apostates maybe I should have left you on that tower." Flemeth countered his comment easily.

"Point taken." Alistair said flatly. Morrigan sighed loudly, averting the attention to herself.

"Allow me to get my things."

Morrigan glanced around the tiny hut; all her life it was all she had known and now her mother was just forcing her to leave it. Yes, on a few occasions Morrigan would leave the wilds to explore un-chasind civilizations but she did not want to leave now. Even if it was in the company of Aedan. Morrigan collected a bag of elfroot and deathroot, she took a few of her favourite books off the shelves, she collected her magic staff and she went back outside to her mother and the Wardens.

"I suggest going to a little village called Lothering." Aedan nodded his head but Alistair shook his. She directed her gaze at Alistair. "Or if you prefer I will simply be your silent guide" She said her words through her teeth.

"No, no. I prefer you speak your mind." Aedan smiled widely at Morrigan as he elbowed Alistair in the side, Alistair grumbled and rubbed his ribs.

"You will regret saying that." Flemeth laughed her croaky laugh.

"Dear sweet mother. How kind of you to cast me out like this. How fondly I will remember this moment."

"Just leave, girl. You are delaying." Flemeth shooed Morrigan and the Wardens away.

"Wait. Before we go. Where is my dog?" Aedan's blue eyes were filled with sadness, but when Flemeth told him that she wasn't able to acquire the hound when she rescued Alistair and him, Aedan simply nodded.

The Warden's and Morrigan made quick progress and often Morrigan would make jabs at Alistair earning her disapproving glances from Aedan. When he wasn't throwing Morrigan disappointed looks, he was flirting with her and asking questions about her life growing up; and it seemed he genuinely wanted to know. He wasn't just making conversation.

On their way to Lothering they encountered more wolves than they did darkspawn and the three of them fought well. Earning only minor injuries. It was after a fight with darkspawn that Aedan had shouted "Hohaku! Come here, boy!" The mabari raced towards his master, his small tail wagging excitedly . "Oh I have missed you." Aedan knelt down on one knee, securing his hound in a hug. Morrigan smiled at the sight and Alistair noticed it.

"The witch-bitch has a heart!" Alistair laughed and pointed, and it was his turn to earn a death glare from Aedan.

"Shut it, Alistair." He stood up and patted his side gesturing for his dog to follow him. Morrigan smirked evilly at Alistair before following Aedan.


	4. Flemeth's ring

A/N This in my opinion was originally one of my worst chapters, so I decided that this would be the first chapter I'd rewrite. I am rewriting all unbeta'd chapters, this was brought on by a... gentle push by my beta Eve Hawke ;) Love you woman. I'd love to hear your opinions, so leave me a review.

Love always ~ Whatcomestomind

* * *

Morrigan sauntered behind Aedan and Alistair, picking up small portions of their conversation about Grey Wardens. She rolled her eyes; such pointless ramblings. Did they not notice the sun setting in the sky? She sighed heavily, hoping to interrupt their conversation.

Their ramblings continued, however. Morrigan scowled. How had she _ever _ended up in the company of such dolts? "Are the both of you completely oblivious to the vanishing sun? Or are you truly foolish enough to chance our steps in the darkness?" Morrigan pinned them with a look, her sultry eyes flashing with barely contained impatience.

Aedan shared an annoyed glance with Alistair, one of his eyebrows rising in question. Morrigan's scowl deepened. Now he dared to mock her. If the day continued in this vein, she'd happily murder one of them.

"Though you interrupted a _very _important discussion, I do agree that we should set up camp." Aedan let slip his pack, rolling his shoulders once the weight fell away. Alistair looked to the darkening sky, observing the waning light for himself before he also shrugged out of his pack.

Alistair fumbled with flint and steel, trying and failing to coax an errant spark into the damp wood he'd collected. He grew more frustrated as the moments passed, and Morrigan was torn - start the fire and save him the trouble, or savor his deliciously frustrated mood awhile longer?

The flint slipped through his clumsy fingers, and he cursed under his breath. They would all freeze to death before a flame was lit if the fool continued as he was. A lazy motion of her hands set the wood alight, a sigh escaping her lips. Alistair startled back as the flames flicked upward, and Morrigan gave a satisfied smirk.

"Well done, you two," Aedan jeered, coming into their small encampment with a rabbit slung over his shoulder and Hohaku at his heels. "Not only are you both alive and unharmed, but you also got a fire started!" He dumped the rabbit on the ground. "Let's see if you can get this prepared and cooked, too!" He rubbed his hands together, a stupid smile on his face. He obviously did not realise how close he was coming to a slap.

"Do not patronise me, warden." Morrigan retorted sharply, "I started the fire, you caught the rabbit. 'Twould only be fair that Alistair cook." Morrigan's head turned slowly to look at Alistair.

"Hey!" he whined, crossing his arms across his chest, and flicking his gaze between Morrigan and Aedan. The fool sighed after a moment, "Fine, I'll cook, but don't complain about how horrible it will taste."

Aedan laughed loudly, "I don't even care if it's practically charcoal,I'm _starving_!" He groaned, nursing his stomach with his arms.

Aedan's constant flirtation was driving Morrigan half mad. He started off the day acting like nothing but an insufferable jerk, but something had changed his tune.

"Good night, fair lady." Aedan bowed slightly, sweeping Morrigan's left hand up in his and softly brushing his lips against her knuckles.

Morrigan's lip curled, and she rolled her eyes, "Why all the _touching_? I do not understand it."

Aedan chuckled, letting Morrigan's hand fall to her side. "I am simply treating a beautiful woman as I should. I _am _a nobleman." His words held a hidden objective, as though he expected them to make Morrigan swoon.

Morrigan smirked, stepping closer to him, her hands tangling in his hair, "Is this an appropriate reaction, Ser Aedan?" she purred, lips hovering mere millimeters from his. Aedan swallowed slowly, his fingers drifting to the bare skin at her hips.

Her actions were meant to put him on edge, to call his bluff. But no such thing occurred, he did not shy away, or laugh it off. His blue eyes looked into hers, one side of his mouth edging upward.

"Actually, no," His eyes flicked closed, "I'd prefer you closer," With those words he pressed her against him, head turning as he leaned in to steal her lips in a kiss.

Alistair cleared his throat just as their lips were about to meet, "Ahh, I-I'd hate to interrupt," Morrigan and Aedan both threw him a venomous look, "Darkspawn. Coming. Now!" The ex-Templar brandished his sword, his shield already in place, and made his way to the edge of the tree line surrounding the small clearing they were camped in.

Aedan groaned in annoyance, breaking away from Morrigan as he slid his shield onto his forearm, "We'll finish this later," he said simply, a cocky grin on his face, before he drew his sword and met Alistair at the tree line. Hohaku's hackles rose as he followed his master, a deep growl tearing from his barreled chest.

How had she gone from extremely irritated with Aedan, to almost kissing him? Her actions were meant to tease him, keep him wanting _her_; 'twasn't supposed to have ended that way! Morrigan shook her head, clearing the thoughts from her mind; they were but a burden during a fight.

Morrigan felt the magic around herself, drawing it inward and out to her palms, flames dancing along her fingertips. A smirk graced her lips... this would be fun.

Soon the high soprano call of a Shriek pierced the air; with a flash of claws it was in front of Alistair and he lashed forward with his shield, startling it and knocking it back a few paces. The firelight caught on the Templar's sword as he battled the Shriek, not allowing the fast-paced darkspawn to get the upper hand. 'Twas quite an impressive sight, she had to admit.

Five Genlocks followed behind the Shriek, their movements slower and more clumsy. Hohaku lunged at one, tearing into its throat. Aedan drew the attention of two, their feeble strikes nothing in comparison to Aedan's skill.

The two remaining Genlocks were hers. Morrigan let the fire in her palms grow before she directed its heat toward the approaching creatures. The fire consumed them instantly, the smell of their rotting, burning flesh twisted Morrigan's stomach. She _hated _the foul beasts!

The 'battle' ended with Alistair driving his sword through the Shriek. Aedan turned to face Alistair, gripping the Templar's hand and nodding his approval.

"Well then," Aedan began, "That was exciting." He grinned widely as he scratched the crevice behind Hohaku's ear. Hohaku barked his happiness, butting against Aedan's leg.

"I don't sense any more darkspawn, we should be safe here for the night." Alistair said, moving back toward the warmth of the campfire, Aedan followed, his bloodied sword held loosely by his side.

"We will have to be extra attentive whilst we are on watch, however." Aedan added, grabbing a cloth to clean the gore from his sword before sliding it back into its sheath.

"I will take first watch. Worry not, Alistair, I will not turn into an abomination as you sleep." Morrigan quipped.

The Templar narrowed his eyes at her, "How _thoughtful _of you." Morrigan returned the glare, her golden eyes piercing him.

Aedan groaned, "The sexual tension between the two of you is thick enough to cut!" He gave Alistair a pointed glare before he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Whatever, Morrigan, wake me in two hours." He grabbed his bedroll, moving it to the other side of the fire.

Alistair looked awkwardly at Morrigan, "I, ah, there isn't... I mean." He stumbled over his own words, unsure of what to say.

"Just go, Alistair." Morrigan said with a sigh. He nodded, turning away and settling himself into his own bedroll.

Morrigan sat down beside the fire, her eyes drifting to the ring on her finger. Flemeth had gifted it to her a week before the blight had became apparent. The rosewood hummed with life and warmth, magic obviously a part of its creation. 'Twas given to Morrigan as a means of tracking; her Mother had said that if Morrigan were ever to come to harm, she would be able to sense it through the ring and find her.

Morrigan slid the ring from her finger, grasping it in a fist; she did not _want_her mother knowing her every move any longer. Morrigan pulled a sliver of magic into her, focusing it toward the ring.

She felt a spark bite into her palm, and she opened her hand. The ring no longer held its warmth, the connection was severed. Morrigan allowed herself a small smile as she slid the ring back onto her finger.

Flemeth no longer owned her.


	5. Lothering and Leliana

Lothering and Leliana.

As Morrigan, the Wardens and Aedan's dog approached the bridge into Lothering, they were greeted by some bandits; as Alistair so _helpfully _pointed out.

"They are fools for getting in our way. Let's teach them a lesson." An evil smirk popped onto Morrigan's face and Aedan dismissively shook his head. At the rate he was going she'd never get to have sex with him.

"Your friend isn't very nice is she" The leader of the bandits spoke up.

"No, _she isn't_" Morrigan spat the words back at the man and he smiled.

"Just pay us 10 silver and you shall be able to pass." Another man stood beside the leader, and Morrigan nearly laughed when she saw how he had trouble focusing his eyes on anything and his mouth was ajar just a tad; this man was touched in the head.

"Ah… 'dey don't look like refugee's to me, boss." The touched in the head, man spoke up.

"It is a traveller's fee, everybody has to pay."

"Oh, even 'dough you're not refugee's you still have to pay." Why would a group of bandits have such an idiot for a second in command; this man must be a great fighter.

Morrigan glanced in Aedan's direction; he tucked his long brown hair behind his ear and crossed his arms over his chest, his blue eyes scanned the disorganised group of bandits.

"You're debt collectors then?" Aedan lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes! Debt collectors, that's what we are." The leader smiled but he gripped his daggers tightly in his hands.

"Well shouldn't you be charging more than 10 silver? It is risky work." Aedan smiled as he cracked his knuckles. _The fun is to begin! _Morrigan began to draw mana, feeling it settle in her palms and fingertips.

"Is that a threat?" The men around the leader stood up and readied their weapons. Hohaku growled deeply and Alistair shrugged his sword and shield off his back.

Aedan feigned thought before nodding. "Yes." He punched the leader square in the nose causing a crunching noise to be heard. The leader gripped his nose and screamed for his men to attack. Aedan reacted quickly; he was locked in combat before Morrigan even had the chance to cast a spell.

She shot a fireball at a group of archers at the back. She grasped her staff in her hands and belted a few close range men on the head with it. The leader appeared in front of her, blood dripping down his face, and she hit him in the man-hood with the end of the staff. He fell down in agony crying for mercy and Morrigan laughed and looked at Aedan who was equally humoured by what had just happened. Aedan was covered in blood and had two dead bandits lying at his feet, one of being the man that was touched in the head. Alistair and Hohaku had gotten through 3 of the enemies.

"This operation is pathetic." Aedan kicked the man onto his back.

"Err. Yes, I know. I was just trying to get by!" His voice raised in pitch.

"Hand over everything you have stolen." Aedan outstretched his hand and the leader dropped a bag of coin into it.

"Just over a hundred silver, and there is more things in the crates behind me." The bandit scrambled to his feet. "Please, let me go. I'll never come back." The leader pleaded.

Aedan exhaled loudly and pointed over his shoulder. "Start running, I never want to see you again." The bandit scurried away with a limp.

"Ah Lothering, as pretty as a painting." Alistair looked out over the edge of the bridge into the small, quaint village.

"Falling on your blade in grief is too much trouble, I take it?" Morrigan asked sardonically.

"Leave him alone, Morrigan." Aedan looked at her disapprovingly and she pouted her lips.

"But I can't. He looks at things with those eyes, feigning intelligence, how could you ask me to leave him alone?" Aedan shook his head.

"Is this the part when we're supposed to be surprised you have never had a friend in your life?" Alistair looked at her sternly, with distrust and hatred.

"I can be friendly if I desired to, alas desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so." Aedan and Alistair ignored her comment. Morrigan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. _Why was he being so… boring?_

"What is it you have been thinking about?" Aedan offered a kind smile to Alistair.

"I was just wondering where we should go once we're done here." Alistair shrugged and looked around awkwardly. _Was the fool Templar not the older Grey Warden? Why was he leaving all the decisions up to Aedan?_

"You have some thoughts on that matter, I suppose?" Aedan cocked his head to the side in question.

"Yes, I think we should go to Redcliffe; Arl Eamon is a good man, he will surely offer us aid."

"And what about you, Morrigan? Do you have any suggestions on what we should do?" The question took her by surprise; she had expected Aedan and Alistair just to decide among themselves; but he had involved her. The corners of her lips turned upwards for a split second before she answered.

"Go after your enemy directly. Find this Loghain and kill him. Then you can go about your task with one less worry." Aedan opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Alistair.

"We can't just "kill him". Loghain isn't stupid, he is surely expecting that." Alistair looked at Morrigan as if she were some abomination.

"I was asked for my opinion and I gave it!" Mana pulled into her hands and Alistair reached for his sword, Aedan stepped between them.

"Stop! I don't care if you two bicker like an old married couple constantly, but Andraste's tits this is ridiculous!" Aedan roared at the both of them. He jabbed a finger at Alistair. "I haven't even been a Warden for two weeks and you put this burden on my shoulders! So you will do what I want when I say, you don't get to make the decisions! And you!" He spun to face Morrigan and gave her an icy glare. "He lost the only thing that was important to him, and you just go at him as if he were committing a crime against The Maker for mourning! I don't care if you mock him for anything else, but his mourning is off limits! So stop being a… bitch about it!" Morrigan blinked slowly as Aedan stared angrily into her eyes. He exhaled sharply and started walking into Lothering. "Hurry up." Aedan muttered.

Morrigan sighed and looked at the equally shocked Templar. He shook his head and looked at her curiously. "I still hate you." His words lacked punch.

"The feeling is mutual." She walked off in the way Aedan had gone, pretending the fact that he had called her a bitch didn't hurt.

The people of Lothering walked about nervously and many refugees asked her for money as she walked past them, she paid them no mind as she searched the area for Aedan. He was talking to a family of elves.

"The bandits have been dealt with." Morrigan had caught the end of their conversation.

"Maybe our stuff is still there!" the elven woman spoke excitedly as she, her husband and daughter ran off to look for their things.

"You didn't tell them we had their possessions?" Morrigan raised an eyebrow.

"I gave them 50 silver to compensate," Aedan shrugged his shoulders. "Some things are just better left unsaid" He chuckled. "Where is Alistair?" Aedan glanced around the town and found the Templar; he was standing between a merchant and a sister of the chantry. Morrigan rolled her eyes, _this self-righteous fool has gotten us into more trouble. _

Aedan jogged over to the Templar and Morrigan stood back and watched for a moment. The merchant was shaking his fists at the sister and Alistair. _Maybe he will hit Alistair in the face! _Morrigan followed after Aedan.

"I will give you 100 silver if you drive this woman off!" The merchant removed his coin purse from his belt and jingled it in front of Aedan's face.

"Can you beat that offer, sister?" Aedan asked the question with all seriousness, the sister looked at him as if he had sprouted wings from his head, but Morrigan smiled slightly, she was starting to understand this infuriatingly attractive man.

"You are seriously considering doing the bidding of this evil little man?" Aedan nodded. "He charges outlandish prices for goods he bought off these folks last week!" The sister looked upon the merchant with disgust.

"He is simply trying to make a living. During the blight 'tis the best you can do." The sister turned her angered gaze on Morrigan.

"You can't be serious, Aedan?" Alistair gripped Aedan's shoulder and he spun him around to face him.

Aedan shoved him away roughly. "I am. Now back off Alistair." Alistair fell to the dusty ground with a thud, Morrigan used all her constraint not to laugh out loud, for it would surely lead to snorting, instead a small, whimper like noise slipped past her lips and Alistair looked at her harshly. "If you have no business here, leave."

The sister walked away in defeat. "Here's your 100 silver." The coins jingled as they fell into Aedan's palm.

"And a discount." The merchant nodded quickly. "Show me what you have then." The merchant nodded and made his way to his wagon. "Morrigan, can you go to the tavern and get us a room for the night if possible? Alistair, you go to the chantry and ask around for information on Ostagar." Morrigan nodded and Aedan handed her a small coin purse, inside 4 sovereigns sat.

Morrigan walked over the small bridge that resided in the middle of Lothering; she ignored the boy who cried for his mother, she was younger than him when she first ran with a pack of wolves, he could find a way to survive.

At the door to the tavern a man with dark, black hair stood; he had a beard and was well muscled, on his back was a staff and to any other he would have just looked like a young man with a makeshift weapon, but Morrigan could feel the magic in him before she had even gotten to the door. A young girl, probably of the age of 17, ran up to him and hugged him, she could feel her magic too; _two apostates in Lothering? _"Come on, brother. Mother wants to see you." The girl pulled her brothers hand and as they walked past a group of people, some of them nodded in acknowledgement others simply said "Hawke".

Morrigan realised she had been staring and she awkwardly cleared her throat and entered the tavern.

"There are no rooms left, miss." The tavern owner said, his eyes never lifting from Morrigan's chest for more than ten seconds.

"Are you sure there isn't _anything_ you can do?" She leant in closely her eyes meeting with the tavern owner; his mouthed opened and closed for a few seconds as he tried to form words.

"I wish there was, miss. I can get you a drink if you like?" Morrigan sighed and pulled back, when she nodded her head the man grinned widely and began pouring.

Morrigan took a seat at one of the tables, glancing around the room she noticed most of the eyes were on her; a red headed sister of the chantry was included. The tavern owner set the drink down in front of her, he stood for a moment waiting for a thank you but when it didn't come he scuttled of embarrassed.

Morrigan closed her eyes and leant back in her chair. She thought back to the previous night and how Aedan's warm, tan, skin had felt against her soft palm. How his strong, bare, chest had felt against her slender frame. How his breath smelt minty from the leaves he had gotten to chew on while they walked through the wilds. And of how, oh so close their lips had been from meeting.

A gust of cold Ferelden air brought Morrigan back from her thoughts.

Aedan opened the door with Alistair and Hohaku on his heels; he looked around the room for Morrigan, she ignored him when he waved. She heard him tell Hohaku to wait at the door.

Morrigan twirled the cup in her fingers and took a small sip of the alcohol, she swallowed with great difficulty; the drink tasted like the blood of a deer.

She looked up when she heard the chair beside her slide against the stone ground.

"Did you manage to get a room?" It was Aedan's voice.

"No, instead I got this." She held the drink up and Aedan took it from her. He drank the whole thing in one go. "You actually drank that?" Morrigan turned her nose up and he grinned like a fool, his deep blue eyes shining.

"You have to take what you're given." He gestured for a barmaid. Alistair sat on the chair directly opposite Morrigan, and she noticed he had fresh tears in his eyes. She was about to make a very forthright comment about it, when Aedan's words rang through her head, she clenched her jaw tightly together.

"Hey, boys! Didn't we spend all day asking for a man of 'dis very description?" A small and sleazy man spoke from behind the trio.

"It seems we've been lied to." A fierce looking man answered the sleaze. _More? Why must fools always try and fight us? _

"Now gentlemen, there is no need to cause a ruckus." Morrigan was surprised to see the red headed sister standing placing her hand on the sleazy man's shoulder. The man shrugged the sister's hand off.

"This man is a Grey Warden, they betrayed the king!" He pointed an accusing finger at Aedan. Morrigan knew there was nothing that could stop a fight now; she slipped her staff off her back but she didn't pull any mana. She was in a town with Templars, she wasn't going to risk it.

"Step aside please, sister, I don't want you getting hurt." Aedan held his hands behind his back and Morrigan noticed he was holding up three fingers; when all three of his fingers were all tucked up in his palm, Morrigan slammed the end of her staff into the nearest soldiers stomach; he fell to his knees as the wind was knocked out of him and Morrigan brought the staff down again, this time on the top of his head, blood pooled on the floor and the fight began. They focused all their attention on the leader but Morrigan noticed that the sister had produced a dagger from somewhere inside her robes and was now fighting the fierce looking man, she ducked and weaved with a such a grace as she hummed a small tune, a word her mother had once taught her popped into Morrigan's mind; bard.

The man surrendered and told them that he was working for Loghain. Alistair lifted his sword high above his head, ready to bring it down upon the man's skull when the Orlesian "sister" cut in.

"He has surrendered! Don't kill him!" Morrigan looked at her incredulously, as did Aedan.

He tucked his hair behind his ear and his blue eyes switched between the man and Leliana.

"Okay. Send a message to Loghain. Tell him that the Grey Wardens really know what happened and that we're coming for him." Aedan offered a hand to the man and he accepted graciously.

"Thank you. I will go tell him, right away, sir." The man hobbled from the tavern, the remainder of his group following after him.

"Well that was a change." Leliana smiled at Morrigan and the Wardens, she removed a piece of cloth that she had tucked up inside her sleeve, and began wiping the blood and gore from her face and hands.

"Yes. And you are?" Aedan spoke as he looked in the pockets of the two dead men; Alistair's face showed signs of disgust and the sister narrowed her eyes before she quickly composed herself, Morrigan, however, did not think ill of it; _'Tis what must be done, _she thought.

"I am Leliana, sister of the chantry here in Lothering, at least I was." The last four words were spoken quickly.

"'At least I was'? What is that supposed to mean?" Aedan looked quizzically at Leliana, and Morrigan rolled her eyes; _the sister obviously wants to come along._

"The Maker told me to go with you." Silence fell throughout the tavern as all eyes looked at Leliana.

_And I thought Alistair was bad._

Aedan squinted his eyes as he took in the skinny, red-headed sister.

"Care to… elaborate?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds crazy! But I had a dream… a vision!" She pleaded her case desperately, _she might be insane but she does truly believe in what she saw._

"mmhmm… and your "vision" told you to leave the chantry and join me?" She nodded her head.

Aedan cracked his neck and looked to Alistair, the fool shrugged, Aedan then turned to Morrigan and she merely turned away.

_Yes or no, Aedan, yes or no._

"I'm sorry sister, but I'm going to need more than prayers." Leliana stood shocked for a moment as Aedan and Alistair left the tavern, Morrigan snickered.

"I guess your Maker didn't see that one coming." She laughed richly as she followed behind the Wardens and Hohaku.

For the rest of the time spent in Lothering Aedan managed to help almost everyone, to Morrigan's dismay. They even freed a Qunari named Sten, that task had required threatening a priest so that wasn't all bad in Morrigan's perspective.

Aedan had decided, after helping the boy Morrigan had passed earlier on the bridge, that they would camp out in the fields of Lothering. As they looked around for a good spot to camp Morrigan heard the same song the sister had been singing earlier in the tavern fight. She looked around and surely enough the sister was fighting a small group of darkspawn.

Morrigan cleared her throat,, grabbing the attention of the two Wardens. She pointed her staff in the direction of the fight and they all ran in the direction of the fight.

Once the fight was over and the dwarves, the sister had been protecting before Morrigan, Hohaku and the Wardens arrived, thanked them, Aedan must have realised who the girl was.

"Oh, you again." He let out a sigh.

"Yes me, have you reconsidered?" Hope was evident in her voice.

"I think we should let her come." Morrigan and Aedan both looked at Alistair. "She just seems more "ooh pretty colours!" Rather than "Muahaha I'm princess stabbity, stab, kill kill!"

Aedan started laughing, and not like the half-hearted laughing Morrigan had heard on their short journey so far, but it was falling to the ground, tear producing laugh. Morrigan watched the seen unfold as Aedan's laughter turned infectious; soon Alistair and Leliana were laughing too.

Aedan wiped the tears from his eyes and took deep breaths to compose himself. Morrigan stared at him with a raised eyebrow and that only set him off further.

_It seems no one is serious about the Blight anymore, _Morrigan thought.

"I. Suppose. You. Can. Come. Along." Aedan said the words between spouts of laughter and Leliana clapped her hands together happily and she hugged Aedan tightly.

Morrigan saw the initial surprise in Aedan's eyes but soon he was returning the hug and spinning the petite woman through the air.

Morrigan's stomach twisted and her eyes narrowed at the sister.

"Let us move on; unless you plan on hugging until the horde reaches Lothering." Morrigan rolled her eyes and shook her head, Aedan cleared his throat.

She did not turn her head as she stormed away from the Warden's and Leliana, she simply twisted the ring on her slender finger.

_Damn Lothering and Leliana._


	6. A friendly chat

Morrigan sat by her own campfire; it had been a personal decision to avoid direct contact with Alistair and _that girl, _even if it meant being away from Aedan. It seemed their Qunari companion had also decided to stay away from the others; Morrigan watched him intently, he was standing completely still and speaking in his deep and monotone voice, she imagined it was the Qun; the Qunari prayers.

"Hello, Morrigan." A very Orlesian voice sounded beside her.

"Leliana." She said lazily in response.

The red headed sister sat down next to Morrigan and warmed her hands by the fire.

"Isn't it wonderful that our Warden has decided to see if this Wynne woman still lives? It must have been love at first sight, because he told me he only met her once. It is so romantic, I hope for his sake she still lives." Leliana chimed merrily.

"Love is worthless." Morrigan scowled; Aedan had told them all after leaving Lothering that he wanted to go to the circle first, to see if a mage he met at Ostagar survived.

"Oh Morrigan, must you be so sad at the world?" Leliana fingered the single plait she had in her hair.

"I am not sad at the world, I simply do not believe in such pathetic and useless things as love." Morrigan snapped but the sister continued to smile.

"I am not so sure you are telling the truth."

"Well then, 'tis marvellous that you are not the only liar in this small little band of friends." Morrigan's words were laced with sarcasm and bitterness.

"I don't understand what you mean." Leliana chewed her bottom lip and stared into the flame of the fire.

"Oh my mistake, my conception that you are a bard must have been wrong." Leliana looked abruptly at Morrigan.

"You mustn't tell the others, not yet."

Morrigan laughed. "Mustn't I?" Leliana pleaded silently with her eyes. "Oh fine, but only if you leave me be." Leliana smiled and pulled Morrigan into an awkward hug.

"OH thank you, thank you!" She got up and skipped joyfully over to Sten as she hummed a tune; the Qunari appeared rather unimpressed.

Morrigan brushed a few loose strands of her dark hair out of her face and pulled out one of the books she had taken off the shelves from her small home. _**Entropy for the vigilant**_it was called.

Morrigan rolled her eyes; _why did I have to pick up this book?_

Morrigan flicked through the pages, she had already read the book at least a dozen times.

"Is the book any good?" Aedan's voice replacing where Leliana's had been earlier.

"No better than the last dozen times I read it." Aedan laughed at that. _Does he not know I am serious?_

"I got you something." Aedan held in his hands a necklace of gold chain, it was beautiful. "I got it from our friends," Aedan gestured behind him and towards the two dwarves they had managed to save from a darkspawn attack in Lothering.

"I- Thank you, Aedan." She took the necklace in her fingers, admiring it before slipping it over her head.

"Did you grow up in the wilds?" Morrigan looked up at Aedan, brows furrowed. _Where else would I have grown up?_

"Why do you ask me such questions? I do not probe you for pointless information." He smiled and laughed despite Morrigan's bitter words.

"You can probe me anytime." He winked once with a playful grin.

"Beg pardon then while I jump for joy," She gave him a small smile in response. "What is it you asked? If I _grew _up in the wilds?" He nodded once in response. "I did. Albeit sometimes I question whether or not I was born there."

"You think you were stolen as a babe?" Aedan sat across from her now, knees tucked under his chin, his blue eyes glowing from the reflected fire light.

"'tis most likely, though mother did treat me as her own blood. She protected me from the dangers of society and she taught me how to master my magical talents." Aedan nodded his understanding.

"Was it lonely? I know you had your mother for company, but what about other children?" His words were pitiful as if he felt sorry for Morrigan. She raised a slender eyebrow.

"Lonely? If I sought companionship I simply ran with the wolves or flew with the birds. A life of games with other children seemed strange to me, so I did not want it." Morrigan thought back to those wonderful days of gliding through the air as a crow, the wind rippling through her dark feathers; or the nights spent as a cat, her black coat camouflaging her from predators. Whatever creature she took the form of always had black fur or feathers, matching her dark hair perfectly.

"That sounds… wonderful" Aedan smiled widely at Morrigan before blinking slowly, his eyebrows inching together in confusion, "wait, did you say _flew?_"

_Ah, let's see what he thinks of me now._

"yes, 'tis wonderful that your ears still work. One of my many talents happens to be shapechange."

Aedan looked at her with his mouth agape for some time. "Can you change into other people?" He finally managed to choke out.

"No, to change into another's form requires study and I gain nothing from studying my own kind." Morrigan took a bowl from her pack along with a few leaves of elfroot, she began mashing the leaves into a paste and Aedan watched her intently.

"What do other animals think of you?" He asked, still watching the bowl in Morrigan's hand.

"They do not shy away from me, but I cannot understand them, or they me." The elfroot paste turned a dull pink and Morrigan rummaged through her pack once more, her fingers found the small packet of salt Aedan had purchased for her back in Lothering and she shook a few grains loose turning the paste deep red, she poured a small amount of water from her water skin into the blood red paste and it liquidated. She took hold of one of the flasks she had beside her and used a small funnel to transfer the liquid into it; the final step was putting a cork stopper in the top of the flask. "Minor health potion, 'tis all I can manage to make with my limited supplies. Perhaps we can restock at the circle?" Aedan nodded.

"Can others learn your magical talents?" Morrigan looked at him shocked, _he wasn't serious?_

"'tis possible, but 'tis magic you must be a mage to learn, if you wanted to 'twould be impossible." She carefully handed Aedan the health potion, their fingers brushing slightly with the exchange and Morrigan fought back her desire to leap across the flame and let him have his way with her.

"Wynne could learn that? If she still lives?" Aedan raised his eyebrows and Morrigan exhaled sharply.

"If I had the desire to, I do not. Who is this Wynne to you anyway?" The last part of the sentence slipped out, Morrigan pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

Aedan laughed, "She is an old mage of the circle I met at Ostagar, she is a spirit healer, I thought if I could convince her to come along with us we could greatly benefit." Morrigan exhaled a sigh of relief and to her liking Aedan ignored it.

"Do you have an opinion on my abilities? Should I be tied to a stake and burnt?" Her mother had told her that shapechangers used to be common, but during the first exalted march any mage found guilty of having that power was burnt at the stake.

Aedan shook his head. "Perhaps tied to a flagpole and tickled." Morrigan raised an eyebrow at his unexpected answer. Aedan chuckled.

"You are a very strange man, warden" A soft note of laughter in her words. Although she didn't mind the idea of his fingers lightly tickling the surface of her skin.

Aedan scooted over to her, "accidently" brushing his fingers against hers, Morrigan pulled away from his touch abruptly. "Do you mind leaving, Aedan?" He began apologising but Morrigan silenced him by raising a finger to his lips. "Stop stuttering like a fool, 'tis nothing you did, I am just tired."

Aedan nodded his understanding and stood. "Thanks for answering my questions, Morrigan." She rolled her eyes and he began the walk back to the other side of camp.

Morrigan didn't understand what it was about this infuriatingly appealing man that made her want him so badly. She had wanted to share a bed with him the first time she saw him in the wilds and then she hadn't even known his name, and it had been rather obvious that he had wanted the same thing too. But the encounter they had almost shared five nights ago had done something to them, maybe Aedan had decided, much the same as Morrigan did, that she would have to earn it.

Morrigan exhaled sharply in annoyance; she simply _needed _to taste his lips - if only once - and she would be satisfied.

She looked down at her hands, the black colouring she had on her nails fading, Morrigan took a small bottle filled with black liquid from her pack and re-coated each nail using a small brush. Once satisfied with her work she admired the ring on her finger. "Pure practicality" Her mother had said when she gave it to Morrigan just a week before Aedan showed up.

Morrigan looked over at the other camp and saw Aedan talking and laughing with Leliana and Alistair. Morrigan frowned deeply and turned away, with a slight flick of her wrist Morrigan quenched the flame of her fire with an ice spell.

The cold air immediately sought her bare skin and Morrigan gratefully secured her cloak around her shoulders. She laid down on her bedroll and looked up into the star filled sky, the moon was at its fullest and it left a faintly blue colour to the world around Morrigan.

They would make it to the circle by tomorrow and Morrigan shifted uncomfortably at the thought; her mother had described it as nothing more than a bird cage for mages, Templars ever so constantly keeping an eye on all circle "occupants".

At least it would give her a chance to ask Aedan to convince whoever had possession of her mother's book to give it to him, or she could blackmail Leliana into stealing it for her.

Either way she was getting that book.


	7. A bird's cage

A note from Lani,

Eve Hawk has greatly helped me with this chapter and I hope she shall continue with her assistance in my later chapters :) Check out her story too by the way; it is amazing! :D

Thanks lovelies, enjoy :)

* * *

The tower loomed up ahead, blocking the sun behind its cold, stone walls. Apart from the occasional whistle of a bird, the small village at the edge of Lake Calenhad remained in dead silence. All doors remained shut and the only person outside - other than their small group - was a Templar; he was standing at the end of a small dock, lazily resting on his blade. Morrigan felt magic in the air, _blood magic; _instead of the normal, wave-like feeling natural magic left, the feeling was jagged and rough, leaving a strange grating feeling at the back of Morrigan's neck.

"Well… _this_place is ominous," Aedan said, rubbing the back of his neck as he squinted across the water at the tower. Sten stood uncomfortably and muttered something about "too much freedom." The usually cheery Leliana kept all emotions from her face as she stood rigidly, staring across the waters of Lake Calenhad.

"It's not like I remember it. I came here once before Duncan conscripted me, it _felt _different then." Alistair stood beside Aedan, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Morrigan strolled ahead, hips swaying in her always seductive manner...she could almost _feel_ Aedan's eyes burning into her backside, and she reveled in the feeling for a moment before the grating sensation gnawed at the back of her neck again.

"This is the place mother told me of; it seems she wasn't exaggerating her tales," she said. Memories bounded to the front of Morrigan's mind, stories her mother had told her when she was younger; her mother had described the tower as a bird's cage, nothing more than an enclosure for the mages. Seeing it now, Morrigan couldn't agree more. She didn't pity the circle mages; they had given up their freedom, and she would rather die than become a part of the circle...another bird in the cage.

The lake's water appeared grey in the shadow the tower cast across it. Morrigan thought of how things could have been different; she could have grown up here in this horrible and dreary tower. She shook the image from her mind, wanting nothing more than to rid herself of the terrible thought.

Behind her, she heard Aedan tell the others to go to the tavern, and then he told Alistair to get as much travel-worthy food from the innkeeper as he could. Morrigan gave a small laugh; she had noticed how much the Grey Wardens ate, and the supplies they got from Lothering were disappearing quickly.

Alistair, Leliana and Sten began their small descent down the hill and to the little tavern. Morrigan felt a large wet nose press into her palm and she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Warden, I'd appreciate you controlling your filthy hound, 'tis most disgusting!" Morrigan looked for a place to wipe her hand and Aedan offered her a handkerchief, chuckling under his breath. She accepted it gratefully and wiped her hand free of Hohaku's drool. The dog whined quietly, feigning hurt feelings, and Morrigan scoffed as she handed the drool covered handkerchief back to Aedan.

"Go on boy, there is something I wish to discuss with Morrigan," Aedan said. The dog yipped once happily and bounded down the hill. Morrigan lifted an eyebrow at Aedan, and he chuckled and stepped closer to her. He brought his hands to her waist, his thumbs resting on the exposed skin at her hips, drawing her near. Morrigan allowed her lady assets to press against the cool steel of Aedan's armour. Aedan leaned his face down to Morrigan's, bringing his lips close to hers. Morrigan's heart hammered; after nearly a week of wanting she was _finally _receiving!  
_  
Took you long enough, Warden, _she thought to herself as she let out a contented sigh.

"'Tis a rather strange topic you wish to discuss, leaning in so closely." With each word spoken their lips brushed lightly, sending goosebumps across her skin.

"Humour me?" Aedan smirked.

"Humour is involved in this?" Morrigan threaded her hands into his hair, softly pulling on the soft strands left behind from his infant years.

"Only if we do it wrong," he murmured.

"Then let us do it right." Their lips met fiercely, with a week's worth of wanting poured into their desperate kiss. Morrigan pushed herself closer to him, cursing his bulky armour. Her head swam as his scent and taste blocked out everything around them until it might have been just the two of them alone on the earth.

After a moment, Morrigan broke away from the kiss, catching his lower lip between her teeth and pulling back softly. She opened her eyes and looked at him; Aedan's eyes were still closed, almost as if he was committing their brief kiss to memory. Morrigan laughed and pushed him away, leaving him behind as she turned to go.

"Foolish man," she muttered under her breath as she made her way down the hill to the tavern where their other companions waited. He was indeed foolish to commit _that _to memory. He was going to get more… _much _more, if Morrigan got her way.

Which she normally did.


	8. A win, Wynne situation

_A/N Because of my lovely beta, Eve Hawk, this chapter is far less awkward and weird as when I first wrote it, so yea, you guys are getting a much better read now that she's on the team ^_^ Blah, blah, blah. ENJOY! :D_

* * *

The strong stench of stale body odour rushed forth to meet Morrigan as she opened the door to the tavern. The shutters on the windows were closed, allowing no chance for natural light to flood into the place. As a result, the room was dark, lit dimly by only a few small lanterns. Morrigantried her best to ignore the stench as she made her way over to the table that Leliana, Sten and Alistair occupied.

The bard's jaunty attitude had returned and she chatted brightly with the two men. When Morrigan sat down, Alistair eyed her suspiciously, looking to the door and back. "Where's Aedan?" His tone was nothing less than accusing.

"He is coming now." Morrigan replied, uninterested in what the fool had to say.

"I was certain you'd eaten him." Alistair muttered to himself. The creak of rusty hinges announced Aedan's arrival. He sat next to Morrigan, clasping his hands together on the table.

"Food?" He asked after he had made himself comfortable on the hard, wooden chair.

Leliana giggled a bit. "It is coming. Are all Grey Wardens this ravenous?"

Alistair and Aedan shared a glance before answering, and then simultaneously said "Yes." Leliana and the Wardens laughed, and Sten and Morrigan glanced silently at one another, both equally unsure what was so funny.

The food was brought to them by a dwarven barmaid with flaming red hair, and she smiled politely as she set food out on their table. Morrigan was under the impression that her kindness was no more than an act for the few patrons in the tavern, because when Aedan gave the dwarf 50 copper for a tip she turned and muttered something about humans being cheap.

Morrigan took a thickly sliced piece of bread and began picking it to pieces with her fingers, occasionally popping a chunk of it in her mouth. She didn't deign to join in the conversation, but contended herself with listening to others as they spoke, dropping an occasional word when merited. Alistair proved to be just as much of a fool as usual and Morrigan sniped at him from time to time just for the sheer fun of it.

As they ate, Leliana asked Aedan of his Origins, and with reluctance he began to talk. Aedan told them stories of growing up as a noble in Highever; the fights he'd pick, the things he steal, the first time he beat his brother in a duel and the proud look in his parents' eyes when he won his first tourney.

Leliana said, "I bet they had that same look in their eyes when you went off to become a Grey Warden." Aedan's smile disappeared instantly and he simply nodded his head.

After a few moments of awkward silence Aedan stood up. "Let's go get us some mages," he said with a tight smile.

"Maybe we can leave Morrigan in their place," Alistair jibed; Morrigan and Aedan both shot a poisonous glare at him.

"'Twould not be wise to do so, Templar." She mauled him fiercely with her honey eyes, and Alistair shifted uncomfortably.

"It was a joke," he said, putting his hands up in defence.

"I thought jokes were meant to be funny." Aedan added, and Alistair shook his head and walked out the door, muttering curses under his breath.

"We won't tell the Templars you are a mage, Morrigan." Aedan's voice was sincere.

"I know, 'twould be foolish to try such an act. Now shall we get this over with?" He nodded once.

"Sten, you stay here with Hohaku. Leliana, come with us, please?" Aedan's tone was nothing if not authoritative. Sten responded with a grunt.

"Of course, Aedan! I would be happy to." Leliana said, getting out of her seat.

Morrigan's eyebrows inched together as Leliana smiled coyly at Aedan. Her stomach twisted with the same feeling she had gotten back in Lothering when Leliana had hugged Aedan quite enthusiastically, and she frowned, suddenly feeling the urge to claim Aedan in front of _that girl. _

"Aedan." she said. He turned around to face her, and Morrigan hooked her fingers into the gap between Aedan's breastplate and the skin of his neck. She pulled him down to her and pressed her lips against his. He responded eagerly, and over his shoulder Morrigan saw Leliana staring, her eyes wide with shock and dismay

"How sweet," the bard said through her teeth. Aedan awkwardly pulled away, leaving Morrigan with a smirk on her face and the twisting feeling in her stomach sated. The door creaked open again and Alistair poked his head through.

"Are we going?" Alistair said; his annoyance evident. Alistair held the door open for them as they walked from the tavern.

* * *

Morrigan rolled her eyes. Aedan wasn't any closer to getting them across to the tower as he had been ten minutes ago. They had approached the Templar – Carroll was his name – at the dock, telling him that they needed to get across. He had said they couldn't. Aedan had shown him the treaty obliging the mages help the Wardens during the blight; the fool _still_ denied their request.

"Your superior won't like you giving me trouble," Aedan said, using the last tactic he could think of.

"He won't know if you don't get across. HA! I have outsmarted you! If I was more flexible I'd pat myself on the back." Carroll smiled dumbly, proud at his own 'wit'.

'_Twould be easier to just kill the man, _thought Morrigan. She decided it was time to take matters into her own hands.

"Can't we work something out?" Morrigan's voice purred, and Carroll looked at her with desire.

"That raven-haired temptress over there." He turned his attention back to Aedan but pointed to Morrigan. "Surely the tower would be far too dull for her. Because... it gets a little lonely out here sometimes, you know... you could leave her here with me." Morrigan's lips curved into an evil grin, her plan falling perfectly into place.

"Excellent! I've been hoping for new prey!" She strolled around the young Templar, pretending to size him up.

"Prey?" He whimpered.

"'Twill take but a moment," Morrigan said to her companions. They each wore a different expression on their faces; Alistair looked fearful for the man, Leliana looked impressed and Aedan looked like he was fighting back a laughing fit. "Perhaps you should board the vessel. We shall have to row ourselves across. I fear the lad will no longer have use of his limbs… or his eyes, once I am done with him." Morrigan stopped behind Carroll, she could practically smell the fear rolling off him.

"Err, maybe I should..." He swallowed nervously.

"Wonderful! I can sense his terror! 'Twill make the loving all the sweeter…" She tapped a single, painted finger on the back of his armour and he jumped with fright. Morrigan chuckled, highly amused by his reaction.

"So you said you wanted to get across? Maybe we should go now. Right now. NOW!" The young Templar practically leapt into the small row boat and he quickly ushered the others in. Morrigan blew him a kiss and his eyes widened in fright.

Leliana and Alistair sat down, and as Morrigan moved to climb in Aedan took her by the elbow and whispered, "Thank you."

"Oh, Warden, 'twas child's play." She patted his cheek and lowered herself into the row boat, and Aedan followed after her.

As the Templar rowed at remarkable speed, Morrigan took in the tower once more and a small smile appeared on her face.

"How very fitting that they would build a prison for mages in the middle of a lake and make it look like a giant phallus," she remarked. Leliana, Aedan and Alistair looked at her dumbfounded for a moment before Aedan roared into laughter, dangerously rocking the flimsy boat. Leliana started giggling too and even Alistair joined in a little.

* * *

Templars scurried about the small foyer of the tower. The quiet moans of dying and injured Templars echoed against the stone walls. The feel of blood magic was heavy against Morrigan's shoulders, and her neck was clammy. _Perhaps this is what it is like for the Wardens when they sense darkspawn, _she thought as she brought the back of her hand to her forehead, trying to cool her temperature without the aid of magic.

"Bar the doors! Don't let anyone in or out!" A man in heavy Templar armour shouted at the un-injured Templars; he was obviously the knight-commander. He turned to face them. "I thought I told you not to bring anyone across the lake, Carroll!" The young Templar flinched as his superior yelled at him.

"Gregoir, it's me, Alistair." The knight-commander turned and took in the travel-worn group, his eyes narrowing at Morrigan. She raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away. _Templar fools, _she thought to herself.

"Ah, Alistair, my boy, I fear you have not come at a good time," Gregoir sighed. Deep lines were etched into his face, and the dark purple bags under his eyes combined with the way he slumped forward told Morrigan he was utterly exhausted. This was _not _the type of man Morrigan had expected to be knight-commander; she had thought he'd be more fearsome, and he certainly had an air of authority about him, but take away his armour and he would just look like a very grumpy old-man. Yet here he stood, tired and broken. Morrigan imagined it had everything to do with the blood magic she was feeling; it had to be affecting the Templars, as well.

Aedan stepped forward and introduced himself, offering his hand to Gregoir, who shook it firmly. "I am Aedan Cousland, sir, one of the two surviving Ferelden Grey Wardens. We have this treaty that obliges mages to help the Wardens during a blight."

"I'm knight-commander Gregoir," he said gruffly, taking in Aedan with a critical glance.

Aedan handed him the rolled parchment and Gregoir examined it for a moment.

"As I said to Alistair, this is not a good time." He re-rolled the paper and handed it back to Aedan.

"I sensed that, what with all the dying people and such. We can help; whatever it is, we can help." Morrigan frowned. _Now we're assisting Templars. How ironic that I shall be helping those who hunt mages like me._

"The mages have gained control over the tower." Gregoir shouted a few more orders over his shoulder, sending the Templars who had stopped to watch the by-play between the group and their commander scurrying back to work.

"'Twas inevitable." Morrigan said, struggling to keep her face void of emotion as the grating feeling of blood magic pushed down on her. The others, including Gregoir, ignored her comment.

"We are awaiting the Right of Annulment. We sent word to Denerim by bird not long ago, and we should have a reply soon." Gregoir gestured to the doors leading into the apprentice quarters of the tower. "Until that reply comes these doors will remain closed."

"Things must be beyond repair if you have sent for the Right of Annulment." Alistair shook his head slowly, sorrow in his eyes.

"The Right of Annulment?" Leliana asked, taking the question off of Aedan's lips.

Alistair answered, "In the case of an emergency, it gives the Templars the right to execute all mages in the tower."

"That's _not _happening!" Aedan said his expression dark. Morrigan had seen this look on Aedan's face only twice since meeting him and it was when she liked him most; so _fierce. _Although both times that she had seen this darker side of him, it had been directed at her.

"I doubt any mages still live. By the time we got out of there abominations stalked the halls. We lost a lot of good men." Gregoir closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not all mages are helpless. I will go in there with my companions and bring back any surviving mages. If we are not back within several hours then you can Annul the circle."

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't let you in. If the mages could be saved then I would be in there now, but we barely managed to escape and we're trained for something like this." Gregoir crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't care how great a risk going in there might be, I – _we,_ owe it to our order and Ferelden to conquer this blight, and we _need _the mages to do so." Aedan said, clapping Alistair on the back. "So with all due respect, sir, shove your 'Right' where the sun don't shine, and let us do what we set out to do." Alistair's jaw practically fell to the floor and Morrigan and Leliana suppressed laughter. Gregoir's eyes bulged for a moment, but then he laughed, stopping all the Templars in mid-step as they watched curiously.

"Far be it for me to stand in the way of young fools. Fine. Bring back the first-enchanter. Only then will I let you out - who knows what manner of demons are in there now." Knight-commander Gregoir turned to face the men that guarded the doors, he gestured to them and they nodded. The large doors opened and Morrigan followed Aedan through to the next room. The feeling of blood magic amplified as she stepped into the doorway; beads of sweat slid down her face and she took a deep breath, feeling nausea roll through her. When the doors shut behind them Aedan led Morrigan away from the others.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His hands gripped her shoulders and he searched her face with his piercing blue eyes. She shrugged him off.

"Do not fuss over me, I am fine." He raised his eyebrow at her and stared at her for a moment longer, not quite believing her. As he turned away Morrigan grabbed his arm. "Might I ask you something?"

"Do I get a kiss out of it?" he asked, winking.

" mother… told me of a book the Templars once stole from her. I wish to retrieve it."

Aedan crossed his arms over his chest. "What makes you think it's here? And why didn't you mention this earlier?"

_Must he _always _ask so many questions? _"Where else would they put a book from an 'all powerful' apostate? And as to why I didn't mention it earlier, I thought it silly to think on something that might be impossible to retrieve, yet in the chaotic state the circle is in now it could not be easier. All we must do is find it." She clenched her jaw as another wave of nausea hit her.

"I don't know, Morrigan…" He tapped his foot on the bloodied floor. "Stealing is fun and easy enough, but the risk will be high if we get caught."

"Please?" She batted her eyelashes and he smiled, nodding.

"You are a practical woman, Morrigan, so I assume you truly believe, despite the risks, that it is worth it. We'll see what we can do."

"Good, then let us get this over with."

They walked through the rooms. Blood covered the floor in places, but it was most likely from injured Templars rather than dead mages, as there was no sign of the slaughter that would be expected from demons.

Aedan searched through the drawers and chests of the mage apprentices, taking little objects that could be worth money. Alistair looked disapprovingly at him.

"What?" Aedan said. "They won't need these." Morrigan snickered and Aedan winked at her.

Leliana was looking through a storybook she had found when a note fell to the floor. She picked it up and scanned the words. "Perhaps you can make sense of this Morrigan?" Leliana handed her the note.

_I'm telling you guys, it's a test like the summoning. Why else would lessons be canceled? And that outburst in the library with Uldred?_

_An older tome fell to a page on "The Reaching." I copied what I could before they pushed us out._

_Ritual Note:_

_A sword lowered, to strike through and ground._

_You can't tell me I wasn't supposed to see that. It's too convenient. I'm looking for more, and you'd be smart to help.-Gant_

"Dark magic I assume. Perhaps we could see about finding more of these notes?" Aedan nodded and took the note from Morrigan, putting it in his pack.

They walked through the apprentice rooms and came to a door.

"There are mages behind there, Aedan. I'd be careful," Morrigan said as she readied her staff. Aedan and Alistair drew their weapons and Leliana produced her daggers. With a wave of her fingers Morrigan sent a chill running through their blades and they dropped them in surprise.

"What the hell?" Aedan looked dumbfounded at the weapons on the stone floor and Morrigan laughed quietly.

"'Tis _my_ magic; twill not harm any of you, it adds frost damage to your attacks." Aedan picked up his sword and lightly touched the frosted blade. When it did nothing to hurt him he smiled and gestured for Leliana and Alistair to reclaim their weapons.

Aedan slowly opened the doors, and Morrigan pulled mana, readying a fire spell.

An elderly mage stood with a man and woman on either side of her.

"Aedan?" The mage lowered her staff, and Aedan blinked. "Wynne? You live? I thought everyone at Ostagar was slaughtered!"

"I could say the same of you," the mage said. Her eyes hardened. "Why are you here? If you mean to end us, Grey Wardens or no, I will strike you down where you stand!" Electricity danced along the length of her staff, and Aedan rushed to reassure her.

"We're here to help! Hold your fire!"


	9. The Broken Circle

Morrigan threw her hands up in annoyance. Aedan had been prompting Wynne to explain the goings-on in the Tower since she returned from Ostagar, and it was driving Morrigan insane.

The mages were locked within; 'twas a fitting end for those who gave up their freedom. Now Aedan had dragged_ them_ into the doomed circle, and if he kept his tongue wagging they'd pay the price too.

"Why do you want to help these '_mages'?_" Back and forth, Morrigan paced, her anger getting the best of her. She'd had enough of this namby-pamby niceness. "They allow themselves to be herded like cattle and when their masters want them dead, they resist! 'Tis madness, truly. We should just kill them all, like the fool Templars want, so _we_ do not perish alongside them." Aedan gently took hold of her arm, stopping her pacing.

"Morrigan, most of the mages here were taken from their families at a young age; they didn't have a choice. They were brought up under the watchful eyes of the Templars, they know nothing else but the circle. They shouldn't suffer because of a few selfish blood mages."

"We always have a choice; some may be less appealing than others, but they are choices nonetheless. If _my_ only choices were to live in this horrible place or die, I would choose death." Morrigan stormed away from Aedan, not wanting to press the issue with someone who wouldn't understand how she saw it. But before she turned she noticed Aedan stiffen and his jaw clench.

She hadn't known Aedan for long, but she knew he was not one to be easily swayed from a decision. Two clear choices were available to him: flee Ferelden, and let it be consumed by corruption until somebody else dealt with it, or stay, and raise an army. Aedan's decision had been made; he would stay and play the hero that he was convinced people needed.

Morrigan found herself a seat near the doorway of the room they were situated in. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on anything but the horrible, distinct feel of blood magic in the air. 'Twas most curious... the other mages in the room didn't seem affected by it.

"Hello." Morrigan opened her eyes at the sound of a young woman's voice in front of her.

The girl had hair as black and as long as Morrigan's, although she wore it draped loosely over her left shoulder. Swirls of blue ink adorned the skin surrounding her right eye and left cheek, enhancing the paleness of her complexion. Her full lips were coloured a dull red and she held a shy smile, blue eyes shining with curiosity and kindness.

"My name is Solona Amell." She offered her hand to Morrigan, and although she still didn't fully understand the gesture and found it rather offensive, Morrigan shook Solona's hand, breaking the contact as quickly as possible. The girl seemed to be waiting for something, and after a moment Morrigan remembered it was customary to exchange names.

"Oh. You may call me, Morrigan, if you wish." Morrigan replied, making no attempt to hide her annoyance.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought you might be suffering because of the blood magic. I've crafted a poultice to counteract the nausea that blood magic causes some mages." She slipped a vial of green liquid out of a bag tied to her wrist. "Do you want some?"

Morrigan narrowed her eyes at the girl. _Surely_ Solona would not just _give_ her the potion, especially after Morrigan had said the mages of the tower should die. "There must be something you wish for in return?"

Solona released a rather girlish giggle. "Oh no! I know how much you must be suffering at the moment; I cannot stand by and let others suffer while I'm sitting pretty. Please take it, I insist." She pressed the vial into Morrigan's fingers, a kind smile on her face.

Morrigan removed the cork and smelt the contents, senses extended, long nights spent as a wolf magnifying her ability. Smelling nothing inimical, she placed the vial to her lips, hesitating a moment before allowing the liquid to trickle down her throat. It tasted surprisingly delicious, like apples, and the heavy weight Morrigan had felt since arriving at Lake Calenhad lifted from her shoulders, the nausea dissipating.

Morrigan replaced the cork and carefully slid the potion into a pouch at her hip, saving some for later.

"You _must_ wish something in return." Morrigan looked down at her hands and noticed the band on her finger. "Take this, 'tis all I can offer." Solona shook her head.

"It is yours, Morrigan. Maker watch over you, friend." A sickly sweet smile graced her lips, and she crossed back to a group of crying mage children.

Morrigan brought her eyebrows together; she had barely even spoken to Solona, yet the girl talked of friendship. 'Twas rather curious that Solona believed such bonds could be made so quickly. At that thought, Aedan popped to mind; the moment she saw _him_ a lustful fire had begun raging within her. She shook her head_. 'Tis different_, she thought. All she desired of him was sex, nothing more; even so, Solona's words stirred something within Morrigan, and that something scared her.

"Morrigan, are you ready to move on?" Aedan's voice roused her from her thoughts.

"I suppose. 'Tis rather pathetic that_ we _are the ones to do this however." Morrigan stood from her seat, astutely aware of the precious vial residing in the pouch at her hip.

Aedan sighed. "It will be over soon, and we'll find your book, so don't fuss." Aedan smiled half-heartedly and walked to the glowing barrier the elder mage had created. Morrigan followed.

"Are you coming with us?" Aedan asked Wynne. Her eyes twinkled, the creases around her lips growing deeper as her lips tugged upward.

"I certainly am, young man; I have every intention of saving my fellow mages. They are my family." Aedan's face crumpled for a moment before he regained his composure.

"I understand." His face was neutral, but as Wynne turned to the magical barrier Morrigan could have sworn she heard him say, "If only I'd had the chance to save mine."

Wynne closed her eyes; Morrigan felt the unmistakable sensation of mana flowing as Wynne pushed it out from her wrinkled hand. The barrier reacted with a flash of light before disappearing back into nothingness.

"I'm surprised I was able to keep that up for as long as I did. I don't know how much longer it would have held if you hadn't come, Aedan." Her voice was soft and tired.

"You did well, Wynne." Aedan turned his gaze to Leliana as the red head cleared her throat.

"Aedan, I would like to stay here with the children and Petra, just in case any demons slip past your defences." Leliana stood back from them a little, a small elven girl wrapped around her leg.

Aedan's lips tugged upward, amusement lighting his eyes, and nodded. "Certainly, they could use the help from our skilled chantry sister."

Leliana beamed at Aedan. "Thank you. Good luck up there... Maker guide your footsteps." Leliana attempted to walk with the girl still wound tightly onto her, and the child giggled. Leliana sighed, a faint smile on her lips, then leant down and pried the girl off before scooping her into her arms and taking her across the room, where Solona was patching an elven boy's knee.

"Well then, let's go fix a broken circle." Aedan clapped his gauntleted hands together and moved out the door.

* * *

They made it to the second level of the tower with little resistance, encountering only a few abominations and a demon of rage. Morrigan's magical attacks combined with Wynne's healing made things easy on the close combat fighters.

Morrigan, Aedan, Wynne and Alistair stood in a circular room, magical items scattered about. Smears of blood covered the floor and walls, proof of a gruesome fight, although the lack of bodies was troubling. Where they might have gone, Morrigan couldn't fathom.

"Please do not come in. The stockroom is a mess; I haven't had time to clean up," a monotonous voice announced from a pillared section of the room.

"Owain!" Wynne called in relief, walking toward a bald man with the symbol of the chantry tattooed into his forehead.

"Greetings, enchantress Wynne. It is comforting here. I tried to leave but a barrier had been erected, and the stockrooms are a mess so I returned to work," Owain said plainly, gesturing with his hands to the mess in the room.

"You should have said something; I would have opened the barrier for you." Wynne took the man by the arm and led him away from the others to speak to him privately.

Morrigan and Aedan shared a glance, Morrigan's eyebrow raised in a silent question. Aedan shrugged and turned to Alistair. "What, in Andraste's name, is wrong with that man?"

Eyes darkening with sadness, Alistair's eyes drifted to Owain. "That man is a tranquil." Morrigan and Aedan waited for him to continue; when he didn't Morrigan exhaled loudly.

"And what, exactly, _is_ a tranquil? You can't expect us to know what that is. We aren't _all _Templars who failed their training." Morrigan sneered, feeding off of his reaction. Alistair scowled at her, his ridiculous face turning even more ridiculous.

He was just too much fun to tease; Aedan would have to put up with it.

"I didn't _fail; _Duncan conscripted me into the Wardens." Alistair harrumphed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what if he hadn't conscripted you?" Morrigan challenged, Aedan's gaze warning her not to be too harsh.

Alistair ignored her question, but one tiny muscle in his jaw worked furiously, and she smirked, triumphant. The failed Templar turned to Aedan to explain. "A tranquil is a mage that has been cut off from the Fade. They are left emotionless, and they cannot use their magic. The circle uses them mostly for enchanting items." Aedan's jaw dropped, his eyebrows high on his forehead, shocked from the answer.

Rage boiled up within Morrigan. The chantry couldn't stop at just imprisoning mages; they also had to steal away their magic _and _their humanity. And through it all, the mages _still _allowed themselves to be captured, _still _allowed the Templars to walk all over them. They foolishly turned to blood magic when they wanted things to change, yet, combined, their power would overthrow all the Templars in the tower.

She turned to Aedan, eyes ablaze with anger.

"You _still _want to help them? You see in front of you what they allow to be done to themselves, yet you persist in saving their miserable lives. You are a confusing man, Aedan Cousland."

Aedan shook his head, a solemn look in his eyes. "I could say the same for you, Morrigan. You want to know why I want to help them? Okay, I'll share." He took Morrigan by the arm, throwing a significant glance at Alistair as he began to follow.

"Oh! Right, I'll just be..." Alistair mumbled, and shuffled across the room to join Wynne and Owain.

Aedan flexed his neck, cracking the vertebrae with a sharp _snap_ and releasing hidden tension.

"I see your point, Morrigan, and I understand. The mages here _do _allow themselves to be treated horribly, but it is because they must." His voice saddened.

"I had a twin sister. Elissa was her name... I used to put bugs in her shoes. She... was a mage." He flicked a glance at Morrigan, who was listening avidly. "We were so young when they came for her, and I punched the Templar in the groin when he took her out of my father's arms. Broke my damn knuckles against his armour," He chuckled quietly, the sound lacking anything resembling humor.

"My older brother, Fergus, grabbed my arms to stop me. But I screamed at them, calling them every filthy name I could think of, which for a seven year old was pretty tame. My sister... she struggled against the Templar. Father and Fergus managed to drag me and my mother away."

Aedan looked at his feet, his hair falling in front of his eyes, and Morrigan heard his voice break. She was seeing a different side of him... one she had not suspected, could _never_ have suspected.

"I visited her once, four years after that; she looked so tired, the light in her eyes was gone. I tried to hug her, but she wouldn't let me touch her, me or the rest of us. She wanted to speak to me privately and so we were left alone, only because my father paid off the guard. And... she became my twin again. She hugged me, and cried, and told me what the Templars… did. To _her_. She made me promise not to tell."

Morrigan frowned, she felt... remorse, for Aedan. 'Twas something she had never felt before, and it was a curious feeling. She wanted to hug Aedan close to her and tell him she was sorry, but she knew 'twould be foolish to do such a thing, _she _wasn't the one that took away his twin, 'twas the Templars.

"I loved her, so I kept silent. A few months later we got news that she had been killed. They told us it was because she attacked a Templar, but I knew better."

He straightened up, meeting Morrigan's gaze for the first time, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "You see, if they resist, they are killed. I've got to change that, one way or another. I have seen more death than a man of my age should, and it is because of that... because of Elissa that I must help these mages."

His face set in a grim line, and Morrigan looked at him with understanding. She still thought that if the mages worked together they could conquer the Templar fools, but they wouldn't because they were frightened. Though she'd never admit it to anyone, Morrigan knew what it felt like to be so frightened that she became submissive.

Her mother had taken her deep into the wilds once, when she was a teen, and they'd 'stumbled' across a Chasind tribe. The Wilder folk said something in the foreign tongue of theirs and then they set upon attacking them. Spears and other projectiles flew from the tribesmans' hands and others rushed to grab weapons of any kind.

"Get back, girl." Flemeth had barked, and Morrigan did as she was told, expecting to see her mother use some of the spells she had been teaching Morrigan. Instead, Flemeth's body had begun quivering, her bones and skin reshaping, growing in size, until it wasn't her mother anymore, instead, in her place... was a dragon.

Morrigan had stared, her mouth agape as her mother tore the tribe to pieces and burnt down their huts with her fiery the screaming had ceased, the large horned head swiveled in Morrigan's direction and roared loudly. Morrigan loosed a strangled cry of fright before falling to the muddy ground. She held her knees close to her chest, the mud caking into her hair. Morrigan's breathing was fast and she worked to calm it as tears threatened to overwhelm her, her mother couldn't see her cry, she could _not _appear weak in front of her.

"Get up, girl. You have nothing to fear from me, unless you do something idiotic,"Flemeth snapped. Morrigan looked up to see her mother stalking off. She lifted herself from the ground, balling her hands into fists to stop their shaking. She sniffled, wiping under her eyes to catch any tears that may have seeped past.

She succeeded only in smearing more mud on her face, and Morrigan sidestepped around the charred bodies, jogging to catch up with her mother.

For years afterward, Morrigan had rushed to every command of her mother's, but as time passed she found that the worst punishment she sustained was a sharp slap, and so she grew less obedient as she lost her fear.

Sounding footsteps brought them back to reality, stirring both Aedan and Morrigan from their silent contemplation.

Wynne told them that Owain had given the Litany of Adralla, a chant that kept a blood mage from dominating one's mind, to another mage. Niall, too, was trying to fix the circle, and it would be best if they found the mage and helped him, or rather allowed _him_ to help _them_.

Aedan nodded, his expression still grim. Both Alistair and Wynne gave Morrigan an accusing glare as they absorbed his ire, but she ignored it. She followed behind Aedan, her thoughts lingering on what they had shared in the circular room. They'd known each other but a short time, and he'd trusted her, a woman he barely knew, with his deepest secret. It made one... think.

* * *

Morrigan brought a health potion to her lips in attempt to heal a wound that an abomination had ripped into her left arm. Wynne had offered to heal it but Morrigan had shrugged her off, wanting no help from the old woman. The others fared no better than Morrigan, and they had willingly accepted the old mage's help. But Morrigan had spent her whole life caring for herself, and she would have to be near death to allow someone else to help her. And even then, it would only be to an extent. Morrigan wasn't one to lie down and let another tend to the wounds that she had been so careless to sustain, 'twas a foolish health potion wouldn't close the wound, but it would at least stop the bleeding. The rest could be dealt with later.

Wynne stopped at the end of the roundedhallway. The door was hanging awkwardly in its frame, a quarter of the way open, deep scratches etched into its front. Aedan sighed and cracked his neck, leaning against the blood-smeared wall as Wynne turned to face the others.

"This is Irving's office," Wynne's voice was weary, and Aedan and Alistair looked worried for her. "I fear we will have to go higher up the tower." Aedan nodded solemnly.

"Do you mind if I take a look in Irving's office? There might be some things that can help us further up. Some poultices, perhaps." Aedan drew away from the wall, his voice softly inquiring.

Morrigan realised what Aedan was getting at; while they might find poultices, her mother's book was most likely to be in the first-enchanters office, and that is what he was truly after. Flemeth's book would be quite the possession for the mages of the tower; _if_ they ever learnt how to read the encrypted script. 'Twas was known only to Flemeth and herself as far as she knew.

She looked approvingly at Aedan while Wynne contemplated an answer.

The old mage pursed her lips in thought. "I suppose that would be fine." Aedan's silver tongue had not failed him this time. "Although... I will wait out here. I have no wish to snoop about his belongings."

"I'll stay out here too, just in case any of the creatures we killed decide to get up again." Alistair grinned at Wynne over his shoulder as he brandished his sword, whistling it through the air as he cut a figure eight. "Wouldn't want lovely Wynne here to get eaten."

"Be careful who you flirt with, Alistair. It wouldn't be the first time I woke to a younger man in my bed." Wynne said with a chuckle. Alistair cheeks turned deep red.

"Uh, I didn't-" Alistair stuttered, and Morrigan's eyes flew open wide. The prudish mage, flirting with a Templar? Would wonders never cease?

"You're an evil woman…" Alistair muttered, sheathing his sword.

"If you don't mind, Aedan, I shall come with you. 'Tis rather disturbing listening to these two." Morrigan looked to Aedan, who was struggling not to laugh at an uncomfortable Alistair. The idiot was oblivious to the fact that Wynne had been joking with him.

"Sure," he said plainly, before he shoved against the scarred door. It resisted at first, but it soon gave way under Aedan's muscled arm.

After he and Morrigan had stepped through, he closed it, not wanting Wynne or Alistair to see him taking more than just poultices.

"Now... if I was a mage, where would I keep an ancient apostate's spell book?" Aedan tapped a bloodied glove to his chin, smearing a small amount on his lightly stubbled face. He removed it in the disgust, wiping the blood from his chin with the back of his hand. A large oak desk centered at the back caught his eye, overflowing with parchment and useless baubles. Three steps took him across the room, nimble fingers quick to rifle through the papers that littered its surface.

Morrigan watched from the door, her eyes taking in the grace with which Aedan moved. He had a real talent for lock picking and snooping, skills usually reserved for rogues... yet Aedan was a warrior, and a good one at that. An enigma.

Aedan took a small painted box from a drawer and gave it a rattle, flipping it over to scan the bottom before shoving it into his pack. He found a few health and lyrium potions, and added them to his hoard. Search finished, he stepped away from the desk and scanned the remainder of the room, looking for somewhere else the book could be hidden.

Shelves lined the stoned walls, all full up with books, not unlike the library they had passed as they made their way up the tower.

"Books, books and more books. Is reading all the mages do here?" Morrigan said lazily, walking over towards a piled shelf, tracing a line in the dust with her finger. "'Twill take too long to search through all these books, Aedan."

Aedan responded with a laugh, drawing Morrigan's gaze. He was leaning over a chest, lockpicks in hand. "I doubt it would be so easily in reach."

He cheered triumphantly as the lock popped open. "Whereas, something that is locked away and out of reach of grabby fingers..." He leant into the chest and pulled it out; a black, leathered book secured tightly in his grasp. "...aren't so easy to get a hold of. For people other than me, of course." He winked and brought the book to Morrigan.

She took the leather book carefully in her hands, cautious not to tear the soft cover with her painted black fingers brushed against his, the touch holding them both still for a moment.

"I will not abuse the opportunity to learn mother's secrets." Morrigan quietly, mostly to herself than to Aedan. Her eyes levelled with his, a small smile on her face. "Thank you, Aedan. And for what it's worth, which I'm sure isn't much, I'm sorry about your sister." Her gaze slid to the floor as she placed the book into her pack and made her way to the broken door.

* * *

Morrigan breathed heavily, taking small sips of a lyrium potion as they walked up the steps to the fourth floor.

The third floor had been full of charmed Templars as well as demons, and _that _had effectively halted Morrigan and Wynne's abilities, as the Templars blocked their ability to draw mana. Most of the fighting was left to Aedan and Alistair.

As the lyrium potion took effect, Morrigan felt her connection to magic replenish. To test her magical stamina, Morrigan pulled mana into her left palm, creating a small orb of light that illuminated the dark stairwell.

As they progressed up the stairs, Morrigan felt the air thicken with the grating feel of blood magic. The potion Solona had given her was wearing off.

She looked to Wynne, interested in seeing how the other mage was fairing; the old mage was sipping a potion that was green in colour.

Morrigan remembered Solona's potion in the leather pouch at her hip. Lifting the flap, she gratefully secured the vile between her fingers and downed the last of the liquid in a single swallow. She felt the change to the air immediately.

"Solona is a lovely young lady."Wynne said, drawing Morrigan's attention, the old woman was smiling at her. "She just trust the wrong kinds of people." Wynne looked away from her, as if she hadn't said a thing.

Morrigan scowled. Had the sanctimonious mage been referring to her? The words had seemed to be directed at her and Morrigan was about to bark back a sharp reply when Aedan halted before them.

Gesturing for them to catch him up, Aedan palmed the door to the fourth floor, eyes alert, ready for anything.

The room was sticky with blood, caking every surface in dark red rivulets. Piles of gore grew against the walls and pillars, like Morrigan had seen deep in the Korcari wilds at the beginning of the blight.

"'Tis corruption not unlike that of the darkspawn. I wonder if the two are related?" Morrigan poked the end of her staff into the nearest pile; it made a wet, _squelching _sound.

"The chantry believes they _are_ related, actually." Aedan stated simply, his sword and shield brandished for a fight.

The four companions came across a door thickly covered in the corruption, and despite taking the remainder of the potion only moments before, Morrigan felt the weight of blood magic pressing down on her.

"Something powerful is unleashed her." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, it pervades the very air. Be on your guard." Wynne agreed.

Alistair rolled his shield arm and Aedan cracked his neck. Wynne danced lightning across her fingertips, and Morrigan focused her mana out along her staff.

Aedan kicked the door in, and they were greeted with the sight of a sloth demon. Similar in appearance to the abominations they'd already faced, but larger, with muscles contorting along its back and arms, its spine protruding through the thick once-human form was long since gone, the only reminder of the beast's past humanity the tattered robes it wore on its hips.

The demon towered over the still form of a man, who was likely dead, or at best unconscious. A bit of parchment was clutched in his fingers, crumpled, but obviously important.

"Niall..." Wynne breathed. Her whisper had been involuntary, but the demon's attention was snared instantly.

"Ah... It seems I have been granted a feast." The words echoed through their minds, caressing with smoky fingers of invitation. It became... hard to think...

Aedan raised his sword, eyes narrowing as he widened his stance. "Prepare to die, demon!" he roared, but his show of bravado was cut short by the demon's laughter.

"Haven't you fought enough? You all look _so_ tired. Why don't you just have a little rest?" Morrigan's mind grew fuzzy, and she found herself powerless to tear her eyes from the demon of sloth.

"You... can't expect me... to sleep on a floor... sticky with blood." Morrigan choked out before she fell, hearing the others hit the floor around her as she slipped away into the blackness.

* * *

_A/N Sorry for the wait, my darling readers! I hope it was worth it and you enjoyed this chapter._

_Again, many thanks to eve hawke, my beta, she is an amazing help!_

_Hope to hear your replies, darlings. 3 _

_~Whatcomestomind_


	10. Fade fantasies

_A/N Again BIG thanks to Eve Hawke, she is working on so much stuff of her own yet she takes the time out of her busy schedule to help me in my many breakdowns ;3 _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, readers, it was a bit hard to get on paper or rather word, but my brain eventually figured it out :3_

_love ~Whatcomestomind _

* * *

Morrigan awoke with a shudder, a pounding headache echoing throughout her skull. She couldn't feel the ground beneath her; in fact she couldn't feel, hear or see _anything, _except for a bundle of warmth held close to her chest, and the steam of her breath in the cold darkness.

The bundle squirmed in her grasp but she didn't let it go. She couldn't let _him _go.  
Morrigan frowned into the darkness at her sudden thought. Yes, 'twas a babe she held in her arms. His small form was all too familiar, and she recognised him immediately as hers.

This wasn't right. Morrigan had never experienced pregnancy, 'twas something completely alien to her. At times when she journeyed to Lothering, she would see the mothers foolishly coddling their offspring; not allowing them too close to the edge of the lake and comforting them when they scraped their palms. Morrigan had not been brought up so, Flemeth had often pushed her into dangerous situations to enhance her magical and non-magical abilities.

Yet the babe she held in her arms was her own, though she had no memory of birthing him, or even of carrying him to term. The idea of having a child was foolish, the same as falling in love.

_Tis the fade, nothing more,_ Morrigan thought. _Nothing else could explain why I hold this boy, why I feel he is mine. _

Unless Flemeth had something to do with it. It wouldn't be the first time her mother had toyed with her dreams. The silver ring had allowed Flemeth a measure of control over what Morrigan saw while she slept. But Morrigan had not only disrupted the magic in the silver band her mother had used to connect them in the fade, she'd also passed it on to the mage girl, Solona, so as to _how _her mother could manipulate her sleep, Morrigan couldn't fathom. Though she was certain... 'twas Flemeth.

Now she remembered. She'd been trapped by the sloth demon... this was no ordinary dream. Sloth demons used the desires, needs or regrets of their victims to trap them in dreams and feed on their unconscious forms... All Morrigan knew was she had no desire for a baby, and less than no need, and she certainly had nothing to feel guilty about. So perhaps Flemeth _was _involved.

Morrigan looked down at the babe in her arms, his features invisible in the darkness. She tried thinking of him, of his hair and eye color, yet nothing came to mind. Morrigan felt an ache in her heart; though she had no recollection of him, somehow not seeing him left her feeling empty.

"'Tis a nice trick, mother." Morrigan spoke aloud, her own voice startling her.

Her mother's familiar cackle sounded through the darkness, causing her headache to throb painfully.

As the laugh continued, Morrigan's surroundings changed. Smells of wet pine filled her nostrils. The darkness shifted, rays of light breaking through to reveal glimpses of trees and grass. Morrigan cast a desperate glance at the baby she carried, wanting nothing more than to know his face before her mother took him from her, as she knew Flemeth inevitably would, just like every pretty thing Morrigan owned.

As the babe faded along with the darkness, Morrigan caught but a glimpse of raven black hair, her heart felt heavy with sorrow as his weight left the nook in her arm.

"My dear Morrigan, I taught you well." Flemeth stood before her, her arms folded neatly atop her scraggly apron.

"'Tis surprising that you managed to snag me from the grasp of the demon." Morrigan spoke plainly, moving her gaze around the fade's version of her old home in the Korcari Wilds, in an attempt to look calm and unaffected.

The long grass was shaded in yellow and brown, replacing the bright green of reality. The hut was much smaller, suitable for only one person, and the trees were leafless and gnarled. Morrigan noticed that there was no cold Ferelden wind. She had grown so used to it that its absence was... disturbing.

Flemeth loosed a short bark of laughter. "Who says I am not simply a demon in disguise?" She smirked and strolled towards Morrigan. "Did you enjoy the feel of your baby in your arms?"

Morrigan pursed her lips, sealing away any words that threatened to leap past. Flemeth had told her on many occasions to trust no one but herself in the fade, and even though Morrigan was completely certain the old woman before her _was_her mother, she dared not risk her life by letting the wrong thing slip.

Flemeth stopped a foot away from Morrigan,"Of course you did. I can feel the disappointment radiating from you." Flemeth brought her hand gently to Morrigan's cheek, caressing the soft, pale skin with her calloused fingers.

Morrigan pulled away. "What is it you wish of me mother? 'Tis not like you to toy with pointless words." Morrigan's face was set into a determined line, she _would_find out what game her mother was playing.

Flemeth's lips turned down at the corners as she stared at Morrigan with her ochre eyes. "You have much to learn, girl, do not think you know it all." Flemeth turned from her, lifting her piercing gaze to the pale yellow sky. The distant ruins of what the foolish chantry said was the black city were just visible over the tops of the twisted trees.

"I sent you with the Grey Wardens for a reason. You are to save their lives. The cost being the birth of a son; _your_son." Flemeth turned back to Morrigan, her eyes scrutinizing.

Morrigan frowned. She knew her mother had some plan for her the moment she left the wilds; but becoming pregnant was not at all what Morrigan had had in mind. She'd guessed her mother's grimoire would give an insight to what her mother's plan was, why else would she be so determined for Morrigan to possess it?

"Have you _not_seen them fight? They are quite capable of staying alive, and now they have the company of an old mage healer. I am not needed as much as you think." Morrigan retorted, attempting to convince herself more than Flemeth. Though... her mother wouldn't have sent her with the Wardens if they didn't need her.

"My dear Morrigan, how well you deceive yourself," Flemeth's silky voice said,fixing her eyes on Morrigan's. "Why do you think Wardens are needed during a blight?"

Morrigan had never given it much thought. In fact she had never given the _order_much thought, not until her mother returned to their hut with the treaties in hand to tell her about the encroaching blight. As Morrigan grew, she'd heard tales aplenty of the Grey Wardens and their heroic deeds, so the order was not wholly unknown to her. Flemeth had spoken of them in awe, her voice softening with respect as she told her daughter of the power and strength of the old, corrupted gods. It seemed very like a tale, the way Flemeth related it to her now.

"If the archdemon is slain by any mortal hand, its soul will seek out the nearest tainted body - a darkspawn body. In this way, it lives on, immortal. The Grey Wardens, however, are as tainted as the darkspawn, but within their bodies they carry their own souls. When a Grey Warden strikes the archdemon down, he draws the archdemons' soul into his own body, and destroys it."

"Destroys it?" Morrigan said. "And just how does the Grey Warden's soul manage such a trick?"

"By sacrificing itself, of course," Flemeth purred. "The souls destroy each other."

Morrigan's stomach flipped... she knew Aedan would be the one to slay the beast. He felt responsible to lead the charge against the darkspawn. Alistair was the elder Warden, yes, but he had pushed for Aedan to take command, not wanting any of the leadership himself. The selfish bastard.

"What does any of this have to do with a child of mine, mother?" Morrigan demanded, irritable at Flemeth's wordplay. The woman couldn't put two straight sentences together and it was growing wearisome.

"You wish to save his life, don't you?" Flemeth's voice was soft and compelling.

"And _this _is what will do it? Why on earth-"

She didn't want Aedan to die, but neither did she want a child. Before meeting the Warden she never would have put any other's need before her own. She wouldn't do it, she wouldn't allow herself to be changed by some overly attractive male. She would not fall pregnant to save his or the fool Templar's life.

_Why must I conceive?_

"It cannot be just any child," Flemeth snapped, seemingly looking into Morrigan's mind. Morrigan snapped her head up. Her mother had always told her she couldn't read her thoughts. Perhaps 'twas because of the fade? Flemeth ignored her surprise. "It must be conceived from a Warden," she continued. "You want to bed that Cousland, don't you? Here is your chance."

Flemeth cackled loudly, her weathered features fading away into oblivion.  
Morrigan pulled her lip between her teeth, staring out into the yellowed sky as thoughts tumbled through her mind.

Flemeth hadn't even told her what the baby had to do with saving the Wardens' life. She had simply left her with more questions. The answers must be in the grimoire, she could draw no other explanation.

The thought of sleeping with Aedan was not at all repulsive, but what if he died? Then Alistair would be the only option and that wouldn't happen, not in any world. Morrigan shuddered at the thought. She would have to protect him, very carefully.

But making a child with Aedan was taking it too far. Aedan was the type of man obviously devoted to family, seeming as what happened to his sister, there was no way he'd leave Morrigan be, he'd probably insist on marriage and love. That wasn't something she'd ever want, being labeled as his_ wife._.. she belonged to no man.

"She's probably become some demon by now." Alistair's voice cut through Morrigan's thoughts and she turned to see him, Aedan and Wynne far off in the darkness. 'Twas strange how they sounded so close.

"No. Morrigan is stronger than that." Aedan's voice stated. Obviously none of them had noticed her ahead of them. Morrigan's lips turned up at the corners... eavesdropping was such a rewarding exercise.

"You put much faith in that young lady, Aedan. Is that wise?" the old mage asked, though her tone of voice made it obvious that it was not a question to be answered.

Morrigan shook her head, loose strands of her midnight hair falling to the sides of her face.  
How ridiculous the mage was to attempt changing Aedan's mind.

"Maybe you should ask her." Aedan retorted, she could hear the grin in his voice as he caught sight of her, waving his greeting. He ran towards her, his shield clanging against the armour on his back, his smile wide and his blue eyes shining with relief.

He reached her, and just as Morrigan had expected he encircled her with his arms, lifting her from the position she hadn't moved from since awakening. He spun her in circles, laughing and smiling.

"It's about time you showed up, I'm growing weary of this place." Morrigan said, hiding the relief from her voice. Aedan chuckled and set her down, and Morrigan adjusted her blouse back into place.

"I see the demon tried to get into your mind already. Nice little replica of the Wilds you have here." Aedan gestured around the tree lined space.

Morrigan swallowed. She could lie and say that the demon had made a rather pathetic job at getting in her mind, or she could tell the truth - that Flemeth had told her the fate Wardens face during a blight, and how _she _was the one who could stop it. But that wouldn't do. Aedan would press for answers, answers Morrigan did not possess. And what if he _wanted _her to have the child to save his life? Morrigan would not, and how would he react to that?

"Quite." Morrigan said, diverting her eyes from Aedan's lest he see the truth in them. He could not know, not ever.

"It is good to see you are alright, Morrigan. The fade can be dangerous for a mage." Wynne and Alistair had come alongside them, the old mage offering her useless information.

Morrigan exhaled deeply, rolling her eyes, just as she had done to her mother many times in her life. "Oh? I was _never_aware of that. Thank you for telling me." Morrigan's words were thick with sarcasm and the old mage eyed her coldly. Aedan shook his head, halthing anything else from Morrigan.

"Shouldn't we have woken up by now?" Alistair asked, running his hand through his short hair and glancing around. "We all have beaten the demon at its games, so why aren't we awake?"

The fool, a demon had to be killed _in _the fade, it wasn't enough to just come to your senses and wake up, if that were so, they wouldn't be standing here now.

"We aren't done here yet, can't you feel it?" Aedan said, moving in front of the mages and taking a defensive stance; legs scissored, shield protecting his ribs and his sword ready for attack. Alistair followed suit, his face setting into a line of grim determination.

Morrigan took them both in with her honey eyes. They were both strong and attractive, though the Templar's idiotic mind lessened that factor for himself. The making of the child wouldn't be disappointing - in fact, she would thoroughly enjoy tumbling such a man. 'Twas the only upside to the process. Well, certainly not with Alistair, _that _would be horrendous.

Morrigan cleared her head of those thoughts. _Why am I even contemplating this? I refuse to do such a thing. Mother can't control me anymore._

Morrigan took her staff from her back, feeling what Aedan had spoken of before; something powerful _was_ coming. She pulled mana with ease, the fade amplifying her connection to magic and making her all the stronger. A surge of adrenaline rushed through her body; she was _more _than ready for a fight.

The demon materialized before them, right where Flemeth had been before. "You were not happy with what I gave you?" Its voice rang deep in their minds, those revolting lips not even twitching the slightest bit.

"No. I'd rather you die." Aedan spat. The demon's laugh sent shivers down Morrigan's spine and she clenched her jaw in disgust.

"Why do you wish to fight me? It is so tiresome. Let me have one more go at making you happy here." The demon's voice lulled Morrigan, the spell she had been conjuring slipping from her grasp.

It searched her mind for anything it could use to hold her. Morrigan resisted, closing her eyes and building a mental fortitude around her thoughts, keeping them hidden from the demon's scrounging. He would not claim her.

She heard the cushioned thud of metal falling to the ground, opening her eyes to see Aedan and Alistair drop their weapons, their bodies slack as their minds raced with demonic visions.

"Ah, I see. I was giving you _all _the wrong thing. It is a family you want." The demon's disfigured mouth turned up at the corners in triumph, Morrigan's eyes widening in horror. He had claimed them, they were truly done for. Morrigan could not fight the demon alone.

"I want _my _family. If you want to keep me you will have to give me them back." Aedan specified. The fool was going to get himself killed!

"Anything you want is yours, just come to me." The demon outstretched its arms and Aedan started shuffling forward.

Morrigan surged forward and grabbed his arm, turning him to face her, "Aedan, no! 'Tis foolish to do this!" His face was blank, yet his eyes harboured so much anger within them.

"Let go of me, woman," He spat, "You are so selfish." Morrigan pulled her hand away as though she'd been burned. What was _wrong _with him?

Aedan stepped forward slowly, clumsily tripping over his feet now and then. "I want… my family… back," He stood directly in front of the demon, long brown hair spilling over his face as he stared at the ground, his words sluggish.

Morrigan watched, horrified. How could he be so foolish? From what she knew about Aedan, he was very strong-willed, _it shouldn't have been so simple_.

She looked to their other two companions quickly; they were both staring blankly at the ground, small smiles on their faces.'Twas ridiculous how easy it was for the demon to take them.

"But you can't give me what I want. No one can," Aedan said numbly, Morrigan heard the scrape of Aedan's hidden dagger being withdrawn. Morrigan almost missed seeing Aedan pierce the demon's muscled skin, right into its heart. "My family is gone."

_Did he just say his family was gone?_Morrigan had thought it was just his sister that was dead, not his whole family. How foolish she was, no wonder he had been so defensive of Alistair-

A high pitched scream ripped through Morrigan's mind, interrupting her thoughts. She fell to her hands and knees, eyes shut tightly jaw clenched, in attempt to block out the horrible noise.

The ground shifted beneath her; the rough grass switching between that and cold stone. Morrigan fought back against the nausea she felt, not daring to open her eyes until she felt the stable stone beneath her palms.

Morrigan let go of the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Her breathing was hitched and shaky as she glanced around. They were all back in the tower; not that they'd ever left, 'twas foolish to think so. Just as Morrigan had suspected, the sloth demon _was_the cause of the fade fantasies she'd thought had claimed Aedan and the others. It had very nearly succeeded.

Morrigan hadn't forgotten Flemeth's words, however, and she reached for the book in her pack. Feeling the soft leather in her fingers, Morrigan let out a sigh of relief. _I _will_ know what you're playing at, Mother._

"Is everyone all right? No one is dead?" Aedan inquired from his splayed out position on the floor.

"I might be…" Alistair groaned, rolling onto his back. "Who'd have thought I'd be so stupid to be tricked by a demon so easily?"

Morrigan chuckled, "You do not want me to answer that do you, Alistair?" She could practically _hear _the ex-Templar's frown.

"Right… Forget I asked." Alistair sighed.

Aedan interrupted them, to Morrigan's annoyance - she was just getting started. "Wynne, are you okay?" The worry was evident in his voice, and he rose and went to the old mage's unconscious form.

Morrigan stood as well, dusting off her clothing with her hands, eyes on Aedan as he checked the elder mage for injuries with careful hands. 'Twas strange how gentle he could be at times.

"I do not need you fussing over me, young man." Wynne said sat up, a kind and thankful smile on her wrinkled face, showing that her words weren't meant to be taken in a harsh way. Aedan helped her to her feet, the worry still clear in his eyes. It was such a change to the normal humour in them, or on occasion, fierceness.

"Thank you Aedan, you did well in there, friend." Alistair said, getting to his feet. Aedan gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"We need to get the Litany. No doubt we'll need it... I dread to think of what we might encounter as we climb higher." Aedan's eyes skimmed over the room, searching for something that Morrigan knew not of.

His eyes rested on the corpse of the young mage the demon had been feasting on when they first entered the room. His hand still held the parchment in it, and Aedan pulled it free, careful not to tear the thin paper.

"You did well." Aedan murmured to the corpse, barely loud enough for Morrigan to hear.

Aedan turned to Morrigan, "Look, I'm sorry for what I said to you in the fade…" His eyebrows creased together as he spoke gently to her. "I just needed to-"

Morrigan cut him off. "You needn't explain yourself to me, Aedan." It looked as if he were going to continue anyway, but instead he nodded, and gave her a half-hearted smile.

"We've probably wasted enough time anyway. Let's go find Irving." He handed Wynne the crumpled parchment, and she checked it quickly before rolling it back up.

"It is all here, Aedan. Let us be on our way." Wynne stated, and Aedan led the others from the room, Morrigan bringing up the rear.

Morrigan took one last look at the demon's corpse and her eye caught on the gnarled fingers; resting on the middle finger of its right hand was a plain rosewood ring. She stooped down to collect it, wary not to dally too far behind the others in case they should come across more enemies.

'Twas beautiful, and she added it to her pack along with the book. Such a ring would come in handy in days to come.


	11. It ends with an ice shard

The room flickered with purple light, clear as day from the open doorway.

Aedan shared a backward glance with Morrigan and the others; a silent gesture to be prepared for anything.

The past events had left Morrigan rather exhausted and she didn't know how well she would do in a fierce battle. But she would try; nothing comes from running scared.

Morrigan had always thought of magic as a large power source. It was something to be drawn toward you; it was not something that simply existed in you. Magic was always present; the reason why not all could use the arcane knowledge is because they were unable to access - or even feel - the source of power.

When one pulled too much magic toward them, it caused fatigue, and if the limit was pushed too far it could even result in death as they were consumed by flame. She would never let it get to that stage for herself; not for the sake of anyone or anything.

Keeping this in mind now, she summoned magic to her, but her exhaustion only allowed for a small portion of mana to be accessed without the fear of endangering herself.

They stepped into the room, a small ice spell dancing on Morrigan's fingertips. But Instead of being attacked by some horrid beast they were greeted by a cowering Templar, Who was mumbling a prayer to Andraste when he noticed their presence. His eyes widened with terror and he let out a choked sob. "Not again!" he hollered. "Haven't you demons toyed with my mind enough?"

"Hush Cullen, we aren't demons of any sort." Wynne cooed to him gently, but the crazed look remained in his eyes.

"I will not give in like the others. I will stay strong!" Cullen spat, closing his eyes shut tight. "Begone, foul demons!" When he opened his eyes and found all of them still standing there his face flitted with confusion. "Every other time when I did that they disappeared. You - you are real?"

"Lovely situation you have found yourself in, Templar." Aedan mocked. Wynne gave him a stern look and the cocky grin left Aedan's face like a scolded child.

"Cullen, it's me Alistair. There must be a way for us to free you, old friend." Alistair knelt down in front of Cullen's prison, his hazel eyes filled with worry.

'Tis strange how attached people can become, Morrigan noted, watching the way Alistair fretted over his fellow Templar. It was dangerous for one to consider another's safety; it meant you weren't as aware of your own. Feelings could be used for exploitation; they clouded judgement and endangered lives. 'Tis a weakness, and it does not matter whether friendship or romance is at play; they are both of equal danger and uselessness.

"Alistair? Yes, I remember… I - I don't know how…" Cullen screwed his eyes shut and raked his fingers through his tangle of blonde curls, attempting to shake the horrors from his mind in order for him to compile a reasonable answer. Morrigan believed he was wasting his time; the whole exercise was a pointless endeavour. The thoughts the demons had planted in his mind would be something he would always carry with him.

"I am trapped here until Uldred dies; he built this prison around me. You kill him and all the other mages. Do what I cannot." Cullen's eyes begged them to do as he asked.

Morrigan pursed her lips. 'Twas a rather strange sight, seeing a Templar talking sense. Though she knew quite well that Aedan would not even consider Cullen's request; not with his history with mages and Templars.

"You can't be serious!" Aedan snapped. "Do you believe for one minute that I'd be willing to kill innocent mages, just because some insane Templar asks me to? I will kill Uldred but I will save the others. Nothing is stopping me now." Aedan stormed towards the stairs on the far side of the room, square jaw clenched in anger.

Cullen called from behind him. "You are lucky I am behind this prison or I would end you and the rest of them!" Aedan spun on his heel as Cullen yelled his threat, a humourless smile stretched on Aedan's face.

"You will be lucky if I don't kill you once I'm done with Uldred." Aedan's voice was emotionless, his eyes scanning the others, daring them to question his decision. Morrigan smirked; she truly did enjoy Aedan's dark side. She sauntered up beside him, followed by Alistair and Wynne.

"Let us finish this, Aedan. I grow sick of this place." Morrigan stated plainly, and Aedan nodded at her before leading the way up the stairs to the highest level of the Circle Tower, and what Wynne called the Harrowing Chamber.

Weapons in hand, they climbed the staircase; determination keeping them going.  
Morrigan frowned; if the First-Enchanter was dead, then they would share the same fate, joining the rest of the circle mages in their punishment. Aedan had better know what he was doing, their very lives were dependent on it.

The thick oaken door at the top of the stairs cowered against Aedan's fierce kick, a loud crack sounding as it splintered on its hinges.

Abominations lined the circular wall of the Harrowing Chamber, their humanity long since gone.  
Injured mages were scattered around the room, the occasional moans that escaped their lips the only sign that life was still within them.

A bald man stood directly in the center of the chamber, his dark, silken voice chilling Morrigan. A horrific shiver ran down her spine. She held her stomach as she felt the use of blood magic roll from him in waves.

"You are all just in time to see the transformation of one of my fellow mages." The man's smile was grotesque... he was no doubt Uldred.

Uldred began chanting; another mage held firmly on either side by two abominations wailed in agony as light flew from Uldred's fingertips, spearing into his skin. His scream amplified as his flesh began to ripple and tear, muscles turning themselves outward. The transformation from human to abomination was not a pretty sight.

"Do you think you can get away with this Uldred?" Wynne snapped, a pained look in her eyes.

Uldred rumbled a laugh, a terrible, sickening sound coming from his thin, cracked lips. "I can feel the power from within you and your companions, Wynne, why not join me? We could rise up against the chantry. Together, we would be unstoppable!"

"I'd rather just kill you now." Aedan interrupted, anger burning within his blue eyes.

"Oh, come now, things don't have to end like that do they?" Despite his cool words, Morrigan felt him summon magic, though it felt... different. Heavier, darker, thick and suffocating, the magic pressed down on her, and she tasted the same sensations on her tongue that had plagued her before she'd drunk of Solona's potion.

Something had to be done, now. Morrigan pushed a bolt of lightning from her staff, landing it square in the middle of Uldred's chest, knocking him back a pace.

"Ahh, not quite as strong as you seem... Did my pets tire you out?" One hand clasped to his breastbone, he looked up at Morrigan, a cruel laugh spilling from his lips. "Such a lovely mage... come, dear. Shall we dance?" He whipped his staff into action, and Morrigan barely had time to pull enough mana for defence before his spell was cast.

"Don't you touch her!" Aedan roared, charging forward, his shield held high in defence; Uldred's spell colliding with Aedan instead.

A grunt of pain escaped Aedan's lips as he fell to his back. Morrigan felt anger flare within her. Stupid man! He could have been killed!

"How sweet, he risked his life for you, my dear... Too bad it was in vain." Uldred's face contorted in an ugly snarl, and Morrigan's eyes narrowed.

"Do you mean to do nothing?" she demanded of the others. "There he is! Attack him! Or must Aedan and I do every bit of work?"

As if Morrigan had woken them from a trance, they leapt into action, their weapons no longer hanging limp by their sides.

"For the Grey Wardens!" Alistair yelled his war cry as he rushed the abominations, that now moved sluggishly towards them.

Wynne sped to heal Aedan with her magic before she too, focused her attack spells on the approaching demons.

As if he hadn't even been injured, Aedan was on his feet bolting toward Uldred at a dangerous speed. Uldred snarled, barely missing Aedan's onslaught. Morrigan pulled more mana, focusing a cone of fire in Uldred's direction, cautious of Aedan's proximity.

As the flame collided with Uldred he fell backward. "This won't be as easy as you all think," he grated, a repulsive smirk marring his features. A silent spell fell from his lips, and the mages writhed on the ground, transformation taking them.

"Wynne! The Litany, use it now." Aedan cried in desperation. The old mage produced the rolled-up Litany from her sleeve, Aedan and Alistair moving to protect their senior mage.

Morrigan focused the bulk of her attack on Uldred, keeping his attention away from the others who were working hard at killing the few Abominations left standing, whilst protecting Wynne as she chanted the words of Adralla.

The mages that had been writhing in pain now calmed; the power of Wynne's healing magic and the Litany combined counteracting with Uldred's blood magic.

'Twas perfect timing too, Morrigan noted as she felt her energy draining considerably. She didn't have much left in her, and Uldred knew it.

Uldred shot forward with a powerful force attack. Morrigan attempted to block the attack with a defensive spell but, she was too weak, and she was too late. The spell knocked her back, her head hitting the ground with a crack, the wind knocked out of her.

Through the ringing in her ears, she could hear the fighting between her companions and the abominations - they wouldn't be able to get to her with Wynne still chanting. She opened her honey eyes to see Uldred leering at her from above. "Not good enough, my pet."

Bringing his hands together, he formed a ball of lightning, his fingers flicking gracefully as it grew in power.

Morrigan closed her eyes, the irony of her situation bitter in her mouth. She'd said she would rather die than be in this place, and now her wish was about to be granted. She wanted to do something, but she was pinned down by his use of force magic. Morrigan could feel her own warm blood trickle around her, coming from a wound in her head she'd gotten when she hit the ground.

Just as she expected death to take her, Morrigan heard a gargle from where Uldred stood, and a soft thud sounded as the blood mage hit the ground.

Cracking her eyes open, Morrigan was greeted by the sight of Solona, ice falling from her fingertips like snowflakes. Turning her head, she saw the grotesque curl of Uldred's lips - and the large ice-shard protruding from his neck.

"Thank you, Solona." Morrigan said with difficulty, her words slurring as if she was some foolish drunk. She saw Solona's lips form words, but their sound was lost to her, the ringing in Morrigan's ears drowning out all the noise in the room.

Solona's glowing hands were upon her in an instant, and Morrigan felt the pressure in the back of her skull release; sound returned to her and her vision was no longer blurry. The few injuries she had sustained on the tower's lower levels healing, and leaving behind the puckered light pink of scar tissue.

Morrigan attempted to sit up, but Solona pushed her back with gentle hands, "Not yet, just let me heal you." Morrigan narrowed her eyes - she had no wish to be coddled. But Solona's gaze pleaded silently with her, and Morrigan gave in with a disdainful sigh. "Just close your eyes and rest."

Morrigan did as she was told, letting sleep claim into the fade was too easy - Solona must have cast a spell on her. Or perhaps 'twas simply deep exhaustion.

Morrigan dreamt of a time when she was in her teen years, when Flemeth had made her use her magic all day, casting spells of all varieties. She'd become so exhausted that she couldn't even lift her light wooden staff above her ankles, and when that happened her mother had made her use her hands.

As the sun set Flemeth turned on her heels. "Come, girl, you did well today."

Morrigan turned her head, the effects of an ice-spell chilling her fingers and a shocked expression on her face. 'Twas one of the few times Flemeth had actually complimented Morrigan, and it filled her to the brim with pride.

When they returned home to their shack, Flemeth had told her to go straight to sleep, and Morrigan had effortlessly found herself in the fade. Things had looked different, and she felt stronger, as though the day of spell casting had subconsciously improved her, as well as physically. Similar days, came and went, ever improving Morrigan's skill, physically and mentally.

The memories danced in her mind as she opened her eyes. Leliana and Solona sat on either side of her, whilst Aedan, Alistair and Wynne spoke to Irving and Gregoir.

"Ah, hello Morrigan," Leliana chirped when she noticed the witch's eyes were open. "It is lovely to see you awake and well." She beamed, enthusiastic as always.

Morrigan made no reply, curling her lips in disgust at the feeling of dried blood in her hair and on her clothing. "This is revolting," Morrigan hissed. She felt horrible, and she dreaded to imagine what she looked like. She was about to thank Solona when Aedan walked over to them.

"Morrigan, I am so sorry I left you to your own defences up there. I should have stayed with you. If it wasn't for me-" Morrigan cut him off.

"Do not be a fool," Morrigan snapped, "What's done is done." She folded her arms over her chest, secretly pleased that Aedan was regretful about what had transpired.

Aedan nodded his head once, acknowledging Morrigan's words. Though she could see in his eyes that he did not want to stop his apology; at least he kept it silent. He turned his head to Solona and gave her a smile, "Do you still wish to journey with us? It will be nowhere near smooth sailing."

Morrigan's eyes widened. What? He wanted the mage girl to go with them? Did he truly think the Templars would simply let her leave? Such things were forbidden, were they not? Morrigan's brow furrowed. Perhaps all that her mother said was not so true after all...

"Of course I still want to go with you; though honestly I'm surprised the First Enchanter is allowing it. Adventure has always been foreign to me, until recently anyway. Remind me to tell you about my friend Jowan sometime." Solona's smile seemed almost sad, and Morrigan looked upon her with curious eyes.

"Being a Grey Warden seems to have its perks. We certainly aren't lacking in beautiful female companions." He winked, causing Solona's and Leliana's cheeks to redden. Morrigan rolled her eyes - he couldn't be serious.

Alistair approached their gathered group, his face sunken with emotional pain. "Irving just received news that Redcliffe is under attack. No one has heard anything from the castle in days." His voice was weak and empty, much like the tranquil they had met in the tower.

Morrigan scoffed, "What a surprise, more tears from the big brave Templar." Her voice was thick with sarcasm, and everyone in the group gave her pointed looks.

"We must go to Redcliffe first, then!" Solona stood abruptly from her seat, her arms encircling the ex-Templar in a hug. She noticed Alistair stiffen a moment before he relaxed into Solona's arms. 'Twas probably the first time he'd ever even been touched by a female. The whole thought of a mage being so hands-on with a Templar repulsed Morrigan more than she could express. She scowled at the pair, containing the urge to light them on fire.

"Of course, Solona. Alistair, you can take the boat across Lake Calenhad with Solona and Leliana. I'll take the land route with Morrigan, Sten and Hohaku. You three will most certainly arrive before us, so you'll need to handle things until we get there. Is that okay with everyone?" Aedan was certainly not lacking in authority, and they all nodded their heads in acceptance.

Morrigan allowed for a small smile to creep onto her face, if there were no interruptions then perhaps she would get the time to properly thank Aedan for assisting her in finding her mother's grimoire.

"Forgive me, but I must deny your request for me to accompany you, I am needed here above all else," Wynne said quietly as she approached. "Solona is an excellent mage, though, and you will benefit greatly with her on your side, I assure you."

"I'm sorry to hear that you won't be joining us, Wynne." Leliana shared a warm smile with the elder mage.

"Thank you, Leliana dear. I will, however, make certain that you are given enough supplies as we are able to spare before you continue on. We owe you all a great debt." Wynne smiled kindly at them all,Morrigan was most surprised to be included in the mage's sincere look.

A small amount of provisions were provided by the Templars and mages to each separate group and a few different herbs to assist in the concoction of potions and poisons. As they set off, the Templars all glared at Morrigan. They were all quite obviously aware that she was a mage, however, the fact that she was travelling in the company of Aedan and Alistair made her practically untouchable.

From the docks of Lake Calenhad, they could see the backs of Alistair, Leliana and Solona as they made their way across their lake, and to the rescue of Redcliffe.

Aedan turned to Morrigan, "You did well in there, I know it wasn't a cause you wanted to be fighting for, but you still did; and you very nearly died. It was very noble of you, Morrigan." The corners of his lips tugged upwards, and he lightly gripped Morrigan's forearm, watching her intently with his blue eyes.

"I do not need to be thanked. 'Twas that or die by the hands of the Templars." She pulled away from him, and began walking back toward the bank of Lake Calenhad. "The sun is setting, shall we stay a night in the tavern and set off in the morning?"

"I think I rather like that idea." His answer was plain and simple, just the way she liked them. No idiotic word games that most city dwellers tended to use.

That was why she liked Aedan, he wasn't like other men she met, he was almost as abrupt as herself.


	12. Very Antivan

A/N Whoop! :D No 2 months in between update! *dances*

I tried to run with a fun chapter this time, hopefully it reads this way. My beta Eve Hawke assures me it does, but we'll see! :D

Thank you to those reading. I LOVE YOU ALL! 3

~Whatcomestomind

* * *

Something seemed..._wrong_.

Morriganglanced around their small camp; watch duty was usually eventless, the only dangers being forest creatures, and they were simpleto keep at bay with a repulsion spell.**  
**But tonight, a day's journey from Redcliffe, the air felt different.

Something was not right; and her instincts were what she relied on most.

Morrigan shut her mother's grimoire in her lap, pursing her lips. She closed her honey eyes, focusing on the sounds of the world around her, enhancing her hearing to that of a wolf. The gentle breaths that Aedan took as he slept filled her ears. Their Qunari companion, Sten, seemed to be feigning sleep. Aedan's mutt was wide awake and snorted with each intake of breath beside her, his eyes scanning the tree line. She knew he was listening for something out of place, too. He truly _was_ more intelligent than Alistair.

She cocked her head to the side, blanking out the noises of her companions.. After several minutes with no result, she was about to give up - when suddenly she heard it. Someone in the trees before them had stepped on a fallen branch, cursing under his breath as he did so; and if she was correct there was an exotic accent to the male's voice.

A moment later Hohaku was on his feet, his hackles raised in anger, a deep growl coming from within his barreled chest.

"Calm, dog, we do not want our visitor knowing we are aware of his presence." Morrigan ran her fingers through his bristled fur. He turned intelligent eyes on her, whining and gazing back into the trees.

"Do not worry. He will not harm your master; he will not harm any of us. Trust me." She brought her hand behind his ears, giving an affectionate scratch to calm his nerves. The dog huffed and slumped down on the ground.  
**  
**Morrigan reopened the grimoire, but she wasn't reading it, not really. She knew the male that was creeping up on them was skilled, and it would take much for this talented fool to believe that she and the others were oblivious of him. It had to be convincing that she was otherwise occupied.

The closer he came, the easier she could hear his breathing and footsteps; apart from his stumble earlier, he was extremely quiet. Clearly, their guest was a trained assassin rather than some idiot bandit. This made itself quite obvious when instead of attacking straight on like a mindless ghoul, he began to circle around; preparing to attack from behind.

She heard him step into the space behind her, his gentle footfalls loud in her ears. Hohaku's hackles rose once more and she quickly combed her fingers through his fur. Their attacker paused for a moment, stopping his breathing, but when he saw that she was simply petting the dog he continued.

The sound of metal scraping against leather as he unsheathed his weapon was unmistakable. 'Twas almost time for Morrigan to act.

Mana swelled inside her, and she focused it to her fingers, the beginnings of a lightning spell numbing her hands. He was close behind her; she could almost hear his smirk as he thought victory was upon him.

Too bad for him. Morrigan quickly rose, and spun to face him, her book falling to the ground. The lightning spell zapped from her fingers, striking the attacker square in the chest, and not long after, he too was on his back on the ground.

Morrigan looked down upon him, his limbs twitching with the effects of the lightning bolt. The spell hadn't been enough to kill or even seriously injure him, but small burns streaked his tanned skin. His light blonde hair stood on all ends, elven ears exposed, his ochre eyes focusing on her, stunned by what had transpired. The tattoo on his left cheek looked familiar, but she couldn't remember what it stood for, not that it mattered really.

Morrigan laughed, "Come now, assassin. You didn't think I'd let you kill me without a fight. Not that it was much of one in the end." Hohaku got to his feet and walked over to where the assassin lay on the ground. The dog sniffed the elf before lying down, resting his large head on his two front paws, his intelligent brown eyes never leaving their guest.  
**  
**Their attacker let out a half choked sound, as if he was trying to laugh. Morrigan sighed. _'Twill be interesting to see Aedan's reaction to this elf._ She turned once more and collected her book from the ground, holding it carefully in her arms, thankful that it had sustained no visible damage. Walking over to where Aedan slept, she nudged him in the side with her boot.  
**  
**"Mmm, what is it?" Aedan mumbled as he ran his hand over his face, his blue eyes opening just a little.**  
**  
"'Tis your time for watch duty, warden." Morrigan replied, her hand reaching up to the back if her head, untying the band that held her hair into midnight black hair spilled over her shoulder, and she ran her fingers through it to untangle the few knots it carried.  
**  
**"Your hair is so beautiful..." Aedan murmured, his blue eyes now fully open and on her. He got up from his bedroll, stretching his arms out wide and yawning, muscles flexing. "How about a goodnight kiss?" He gave her a cocky grin, one step forward closing the distance between them. He took Morrigan's hands from her hair, replacing them with his own.  
**  
**"Such a romantic, I see." Morrigan purred. Aedan chuckled before he pulled her in for a deep kiss, driving all thoughts of the nearby elf completely from her mind. His mouth was so warm, his lips so soft, and he was so _delicious_. Morrigan's hands went to the front of his tunic, clenching the thin fabric in her fists and pulling him closer. In response, one of Aedan's hands slipped from her hair and down to her waist.

"Am I expected to pay for this show?" an exotic accent interrupted. Aedan broke away from the kiss immediately, turning to see the elf leering up at them.

"Who are you?" Aedan barked. The elf only laughed, the sound smooth as silk.

Aedan looked questioningly at Morrigan, which she chose to ignore. This would prove to be rather interesting.

"I am Zevran Arainai; an Antivan Crow, from Antiva obviously. I was sent to kill you on the order of some Loghain fellow." The assassin propped himself up on his elbows, a smirk playing on his lips. Hohaku growled, his eyes darting to Aedan awaiting the signal to tear into the elf's throat; which surprisingly did not come. "Though I failed horribly, as you can see. Such a wicked companion you travel with." Zevran winked at Morrigan, and she rolled her eyes. _Men are all the same._

"Loghain." Aedan hissed through his teeth, his eyes wandering from the elf's. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" His gaze snapped back to Zevran's. "I already know why you were sent to bring my death, but what do you know about me?"

"I know you're one of the last Grey Wardens in Ferelden. I know you're a Cousland, one of the highest respected noble families in all of Ferelden, next to the Theirins themselves. And I know that your fellow Grey Warden, Alistair, is the bastard prince. So he just beats you in the power game, just a little." Silence befell both Morrigan and Aedan, and they shared a surprised glance. 'Twas news to the both of them; perhaps the fool didn't know himself, but that was unlikely. How much longer had he planned to keep such a secret?

"Ahh, so you did not know." Zevran stood, as cocky as if he'd been the one to knock Morrigan on her arse instead of the other way around. "Loghain also wishes to keep his lovely daughter on the throne. I suppose that is one of the reasons why I was sent to kill you both."

"I don't believe a word of this nug shit. Why would Loghain tell you these things?" Aedan crossed his arms over his chest.

Zevran chuckled. "He didn't, my handsome Warden. I didn't get anywhere in life by not listening to things that weren't meant for my ears. I overheard him talking with a weasley looking man by the name of Rendon Howe."

Aedan stiffened at the mention of the man's name, his nostrils flaring in anger. An animalistic growl ripped from his throat and he produced a blade he had hidden at his hip. He reached forward and snagged Zevran by the front of his armour, pressing the sharp side of the blade against his neck. A trickle of blood slid down the elf's throat. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you!" Aedan spat.

"That... is an excellent question." Zevran swallowed carefully, wincing as the blade cut deeper.

"Because you need companions, and his life is forfeit to you. Or rather Morrigan." Sten grumbled from his 'sleeping' place. "Doing something with it is better than letting it go to waste as a rotting corpse."

"He has a point, Aedan. Though if we take him with us, we should watch our food and drink closely from now on." Morrigan said, giving Zevran scrutinizing clenched his jaw, sighing gruffly before releasing Zevran and turning from him.

The elf rubbed his throat, blood catching between his fingers. "I thank you, lovely woman. Say, Grey Warden, you wouldn't mind us sharing, would you?" He winked at Morrigan, which turned out to be a really bad idea.

Morrigan shot him once more with a bolt of lightning, and he fell to the ground seconds before Aedan's dagger passed through the air where his head had been.

"I suggest tying him up. I have rope." Morrigan went to her pack and passed Aedan two lengths of coarse rope. "Try not to kill him when he wakes."

* * *

The rest of the trip to Redcliffe was met with no obstructions, the few hours walk consumed by Zevran's flirtations with all of them. Even Sten was included, which was quite humorous; up until the point when he propositioned the three of them at the same time. The qunari wasn't amused. Morrigan was shocked the elf didn't hit on the dog - he seemed to have no personal boundaries.

The elf had become so frustrating that Aedan shoved a sock between his teeth to stop him talking; which helped, much to Morrigan's satisfaction.

As they walked across the bridge leading toward the town, they were greeted by a thin and tired looking man.  
**  
**"I'm Tomas. You the ones Bann Teagan's been on about?" His voice was weak, large purple bags hanging beneath his dark eyes.

"Most probably." Aedan stated, "Has Alistair arrived yet?" They continued walking down toward the town, Zevran being pulled along by Sten, Tomas hurrying to keep up.

"Ahh, yes sir. Got 'ere three days before you, 'e did, 'im and two ladies." He nodded to himself, content with his given answer. "They've 'elped drive off the night attacks; the mage one with the tattoo on 'er face; she's been 'ealing the wounded, keeping us strong."  
**  
**Ahh, so the sanctimonious had made a difference. Good, now she didn't have to be a part of it. Morrigan hated solving other people's problems, but she knew traveling with Aedan would mean nothing less.

"Apparently everyone agrees that a blight is a perfect time to start killing each other. Marvellous really." Morrigan sighed, ringing her fingers around her staff, the remnants of an old spell sparking a warmth in her hand.

"Ahh, y-yes ma'am." Tomas stuttered. She observed him with disdain. His dark blonde hair was dirty and greasy; revolting, the way it fell lifeless around his head. His angular face was dirty also, and his eyes seemed too small. His body carried no muscle; he almost had the form of a petite woman. He was all around repulsive, and even if he were to wash, Morrigan doubted there would be much improvement. _What a pathetic excuse of a man._

"I take it you're injured and the children have been staying in the most defensible part of town; the Chantry or perhaps an inn?" Aedan inquired stopping once more.

Morrigan looked down into the bleak town below. The people were scurrying about, building up barracks with furniture and farm tools, anything to heighten their chances at surviving.

"Yes sirah, the monsters have yet to get through the Chantry doors." He puffed his chest out in pride. "The Bann is there too."

"Well take me there then, and quickly. We've a battle plan to discuss."

Aedan gestured for Tomas to take the lead, and he hurried to comply, leading them down the hill and towards the Chantry.

Morrigan pursed her lips and sighed. _How fun._

* * *

The Chantry doors flung open, and Morrigan stormed through them anger coursing through her.

How _dare_ the fool say such a thing. She looked nothing like her mother. There was nothing in the slightest bit similar between them.

Flemeth was an ugly crone, and Morrigan she was not - not in the slightest bit. Her hand went to her nose, feeling the rounded tip. Surely he could see the difference; Flemeth's nose was crooked and pointed, not like Morrigan's at all.

She walked to the river and studied her reflection. Her raven hair contrasted sharply with her pale skin and yellow eyes. And she rather liked that. No other looked like she did, and she looked like no other. Especially not her mother. Not even in a few hundred years, as Alistair said.  
**  
**"You are very beautiful, Morrigan." Leliana's reflection danced beside hers in the cool water."Tell me something I do not know," Morrigan said, hiding the insecurities Alistair had bestowed upon her. She couldn't let that idiot affect her! Not visibly, anyway.  
**  
**Leliana rolled a sweet laugh off her tongue. "I do not know what your mother looks like, but I'm sure with you being as beautiful as you are, she would have some fetching qualities, no?"

"No. She is an ancient old crone. And I do _not_ look anything like her." Morrigan snapped.

"Oh Morrigan, so defensive!" Leliana playfully bumped shoulders with her. "You always dress in such rags, though. I suppose it suits you; a little rip here, a tear there, to show off some skin. I understand." She fingered the maroon material of Morrigan's clothing.  
**  
**"You understand I lived in a forest, I hope?" Morrigan stretched the question, hoping to be able to shoo the pestering woman away.

"Maybe we could get you in a nice dress one day. Silk. No, maybe velvet. Velvet is heavier, better to guard against the cold in Ferelden. Dark red velvet, _yes_. With gold embroidery," Her eyes dipped to Morrigan's chest, and she smirked. "It should be cut low in the front of course, we don't want to hide your... _features_."

"Stop looking at my breasts like that. 'Tis most disturbing!" She turned from the water, Leliana bouncing at her heels.

"You don't think so?" Leliana pouted, before another whimsical idea shot through her mind. "If the dress is cut low at the front we must keep your hair up, to show off your lovely neck."

Leliana stepped in front of her, a fanciful gleam in her blue raised an eyebrow.**  
**"You are insane. I'd sooner let Alistair dress me." Morrigan brushed past, hoping escape would bring her some sort of peace in this poor excuse of a town.

"It'll be fun! I promise! We could get shoes! Ah, _shoes_! We could go shopping together!" Leliana called out behind her.

Morrigan rolled her eyes; though a smile played at the corners of her lips. Despite the conversation being rather disturbing, Morrigan had enjoyed being admired; it wasn't everyday her features were complemented without lust taking a role in it.

Shuddering, she recalled the gleam in Leliana's eye, the way the bard's gaze had lingered over her breasts... _Or maybe it did._


	13. Witch Gone Wild

_A/N Okay, so this story was previously rated T, but because of what this chapter involves I have moved it to M. I did this for a challenge, a means to better myself at writing. I hope I don't lose readers because of this._

_Once again, a huge thanks to my Beta, Eve Hawke, she really is amazing, and none of this would be possible without her help!_

_R/R please! I love hearing from you guys! 3_

* * *

The wind whistled through the trees, cool against Morrigan's skin, rippling her clothes and blowing the loose strands of her hair about. It was pleasant in a way; it was something so pure, so free. The wind could never be caught.

The sun cast golden rays of light across the land, causing the lake in front of her to shine a reflective blue. It reminded her of the golden mirror she had once possessed, before Flemeth had taken it from her and smashed it upon the ground.

Morrigan had been young then, so naïve to the world. Then she had thought anything that was broken had a chance at being made anew; but as her small hands tried to piece the jagged shards of glass back together, blood trickling from her fingertips, she lost hope. Nothing could be fixed to its prior state; everything had an end.

She stretched out her legs, running her fingers through the grass surrounding her. It reminded her of being back home in the Wilds _before _the taint had killed all plant life, and most of the animals. She frowned, her brows creasing together at the memory. Something so beautiful, destroyed by something so rotten. 'Twas saddening in a way.

"Morrigan, I've been looking for you everywhere." Aedan's husky voice interrupted the silence. Morrigan sighed, keeping her back to him. He came around to her side, looking down upon her with his deep blue eyes.

His usually free flowing hair was tied back, and he wore simple linens, soft leather boots coming up to his knees. After three nights of him fighting in steel armour, 'twas an odd sight to see. He didn't even carry any visible weapons.

"And did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to be found?" she snapped, folding her arms over her chest. Aedan laughed lightly.

"Oh Morrigan, jealously suits you well." He winked at her, causing Morrigan to scoff.

Just because he'd been quite _obviously _flirting with the bard in front of her, it didn't mean she was jealous. That twisted feeling in her stomach must have been caused by something she'd eaten earlier in the day. And just because she'd stormed away, it didn't mean it was because of _them. _

"You're quite sure of yourself, Cousland," she retorted. He shook his head slowly, a smirk on his face.

"Have I hurt your feelings?" He sat down beside Morrigan, his arm brushing against hers, "Do you loathe the way Leliana looks at me? The way she giggles when I joke with her?" He turned his head just in time to see the anger burning in Morrigan's eyes. "I thought as much," he said smugly.

Her stomach clenched as Aedan's words brought the images to the front of her mind. He was infuriating!

"I am ten times the woman that frigid Sister is!" she snapped.

She hadn't quite intended for the kiss to happen so suddenly, but then her lips were crushed against his, Aedan grunting against her as she pinned him to the ground, his shirt fisted in her hands. Aedan hesitated before his lips began moving feverishly against hers. His hands roamed, calloused fingers tickling at the skin on her lower back, causing her to moan into the kiss. His tongue darted into her open mouth, the heat so addicting.

As their lips parted, Morrigan met Aedan's gaze, his blue eyes swirling with lust and want. She was sure her eyes would reflect the same. Never in her life, not even with the most attractive of the Chasind or Lothering men, had she wanted someone so desperately. She would make him forget all about that bard. She wondered if he knew the truth about Leliana yet.

Aedan was everything a typical woman desired; handsome, noble, and rich. Yet Morrigan wasn't a typical woman, and those last two things meant nothing to her. Nobility and wealth were for those who were content with sitting in a castle, running after a herd of children. 'Twas something Morrigan would never stand. Yet here she was, with Aedan.

She was sure that love and a family was something Aedan wished for, perhaps even from her. But that would never happen. Though, if the ritual that her mother had spoken of was to transpire, than Aedan _would_ have a child. Not that he'd ever see it. _Why am I thinking of such things now?_  
Aedan's shirt was the first thing to go, his muscled chest drawing her fingers. She grazed her nails over his tanned skin, revelling in the ripples of his abdomen. Pulling the pins from her hair, she let the sable locks fall around her face, ending just below her shoulders.

His hands drifted to the edges of her blouse, "Are you sure you want this?" he asked sincerely, holding her gaze with his own.

Morrigan frowned. Did she want it? Was it only because she was jealous of the bard? No. She wanted Aedan. It wasn't for any other reason. She always got what she wanted. "Yes, now continue; before I change my mind."

Aedan grinned as he moved her blouse over her head, his fingers skillfully undoing the strings of her brassiere. His lips caressed her creamy skin, as did his hands. No unskilled lover, this one! He turned them over, the grass tickling Morrigan's exposed skin, Aedan's muscular arms now on either side of her head. He claimed her lips once more, somewhat more delicately than the last time. She felt light headed as his lips parted her own, their tongues dancing together.

He was being so careful; treating her as if she were made of glass. She let his hair loose from its binding, letting it fall around his ears. Morrigan entwined her fingers within it, her lips pressed harder against his as she pulled him in closer.

Morrigan moved her lips to his ear. "You won't break me, my Grey Warden." She grazed his ear lobe with her teeth.

Hesitating still, Aedan pulled away, searching her face. Perhaps he found what he sought, for their clothing found its way to the ground in short order.

Aedan's lips dragged over her skin, beginning with a sensual touch at her mouth and ending inside her thigh. Morrigan squirmed beneath him, warmth flooding her body. His touch was driving her mad.

"You are glorious," he whispered, the heat of his breath sending goose bumps rippling across her body. His lips travelled back to her mouth, and her curled around him. A breath from both of them, and he sank into her, their bodies joining completely for the first time. Morrigan's nails dug into his shoulders, a moan escaping her lips. How much she'd wanted this... how she'd _longed_for this. For Aedan. And now, she had him.

She bit into his neck; she wanted to mark him. She wanted that chantry sister to know that Aedan was hers, no one else's, and that it would stay - until she was done with him at least, which wouldn't be for a _long_while.

Their breathing quickened, hearts beating fast, sweat beading on their skin. She pulled her lip between her teeth, stifling her moans.

* * *

"I see the stories they tell of Grey Warden endurance are not exaggerated," Morrigan purred, her yellow eyes watching Aedan as he dressed. She had already donned her own clothing, much to her regret. But the sun was now setting in the sky and she and Aedan would soon be needed; to fight a battle that wasn't theirs, no less.

"Oh?" Aedan chuckled, "There are stories?" He pulled on his boots, the corner of his mouth tugging up.

"Indeed there are," she breathed. "The unanswered question of course, is whether the endurance exists because of the taint within you, or because the Grey Wardens are by nature so very..._healthy._" She looked upon him with sensual eyes. "I enjoy the thought that 'tis a little of both. Natural prowess, driven by a darker side."

Aedan stood, stretching out his arms. "Then I assume we're done?" His smile was gone, his face serious. She wasn't expecting that. He'd only wanted her once?

She'd expected him to turn into a hopeless romantic, beg for her to be his wife and the mother of his children. _Perhaps he thought I would be the one begging him for marriage and children._He would just have to deal with having her in his bed night after night.

She laughed and shook her head, "Finished with _me _now, are you?" She slinked up to him, draping her arms around his neck. "Well, you will not get away so easily as that." She brought her lips close to his ear. "_I _will have my way with you, until _I _am satisfied. Out of a sense of fairness if nothing else."

"Sounds like fun," he replied, playfulness returning to his voice.

She drew back from him, her hands resting on her hips. "I wouldn't be so quick to imagine the best; my notions can run to the painfully perverse." The words promised so much, and she saw the hunger in Aedan's eyes as she said them. It seemed the Grey Warden had an adventurous appetite, and she would happily cater to such needs. "Simply know that I have no designs on your independance. I wish only to do what I desire, and if that coincides with what you desire, then so be it. And should you decide not to continue our 'misadventure', then so be it." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Very simple, is it not?"

She wanted intimacy with Aedan, certainly, but nothing more. Morrigan was _never _going to become some housewife, and from the sounds of it, Aedan didn't want such things either.

"I can live with that." He gave her a lopsided grin and winked, his blue orbs full of mischief.

"Then we should get along marvellously." She replied smoothly.

"I'm glad." A full smile graced his handsome face. Morrigan was glad, too - 'twould be a shame to lose him so early on in the adventures, plus establishing a physical relationship would make it all the easier for the ritual to performed, _if _she decided to initiate such a thing.

Could she become a mother to save the lives of Aedan and Alistair? _Mother... _The word felt strange in her mind. She needed a distraction, and the setting sun meant that another fight was on its way. _What could be better? _

"Let us move on, before the others begin to wonder where we are," Morrigan chuckled. She spotted her mark on his neck, and leaned forward to press a kiss to it.

"I'm sure Alistair and the others can take care of the battle tonight..." His voice trailed off, his arms circling around her. The look on his face was priceless when he found himself kissing the air, and saw a black cat strolling away.


	14. A night for discoveries

Who would have imagined that the death of one man could have such an effect on the camp's atmosphere. Or perhaps 'twas simply because of Arl Eamon's illness; not even Solona could heal him.

_"No, Jowan!" Solona yelled. "I won't let you do this." Tears streaked down the mage's face as she gripped the arm of her former friend._

_"In the tower, I did wrong. I lied to you, to everyone. I nearly got you killed, and Lily too." Jowan dipped his head. "And when I was free, I still did wrong. Poisoning the Arl..." His voice weakened and trailed off. "It is time I put things right." _

Morrigan had watched all this as she restrained the Arl and Arlessa's son, Connor, with the full extent of her magic, casting the boy into the Fade. The boy had summoned a demon to him; he wanted his father to live, and in return he became a host.

The demon had taken the mage boy over, sending the risen dead to attack the village during the night as a game. A boy no older than ten was responsible for so much death, and he wasn't even aware of it.

_Solona's grip went slack and she fell to the floor in a sobbing heap. Her hand went to the pouch on her waist and she produced a small blade, sliding it along the floor. Jowan stooped down to pick it up, bringing it to his wrists. His eyes met with Morrigan's._

_"I will be unable to control the demon once it is within me. You will have to kill me." Morrigan nodded. He was sensible, aware of the consequences of what he had done, and he was now ready to pay for them. She would be sorry to see him go._

Morrigan winced at the memory. The others hadn't been there, what they returned to see was Jowan's bloody body lying cold and dead on the floor and Solona silently staring at him. Solona had killed him, and Morrigan respected that. Despite her out-of-control emotions, she'd granted her friend the thing he truly wanted. She felt compassion for Solona, it was an odd feeling; she _hated _it!

Leliana sat with her arm slung comfortingly around Solona's shoulder and Alistair sat awkwardly beside them; she could tell he was falling for the young Circle Mage. It was not her business however, and she wished not to make it so.

Their next stop was to be Denerim; Bann Teagan had told them of the ashes of Andraste, such foolish and ridiculous idea that such a thing existed. The ashes were said to have healing properties, but the Bann did not know much of it and had suggest they seek out Genitivi, he was a brother of some kind, who had dedicated the majority of his obviously pathetic life searching for said ashes.

"I wish to retire for the night. Do not approach my tent, I am perfectly capable of waking myself. Are we clear?" She eyed Alistair fiercely and he blushed scarlet; before they had reached the Circle, the fool had made it _his _business to enter her tent to wake her, and she had made it _her _business to kick him in the manhood.

* * *

_A young boy, around age of five smiled up at her; his eyes flashing from blue to gold to ochre. Tousled hair morphed from black to brown to dark blonde. Nothing about him stayed the same for longer than a single minute. She knew it was her son, not some demon planning on taking her body for its own. There was just something about the child that was familiar and comforting._

_"Hello mother," he said with a toothy grin, his arms tucked behind his back. It hurt her eyes to look at him too long - everything about him warped, yet he stayed the same age. 'Twas madness._

_"I'm not your mother yet, child." The words were intended to be harsh, but sweetened for him. She frowned to herself, displeased with the way he manipulated her emotions.  
_  
_"Oh, but you will be!" He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. "I am here, am I not? I may change constantly with the possibilities of what may be, but if you were not to be my mother, I would not exist." He looked up at her, his eyes staying golden longer than before. "Also note that I am a boy. I'd start thinking of names, mother." He laughed._

_For a five year old child he spoke with intelligence, his words that of a much older boy. The corner of Morrigan's lips turned up slightly. _At least he wouldn't be a fool.

_"Who is your father... son?" The word felt thick on her tongue, as if it didn't belong there._

_Her child replied with a giggle. "Oh Mother, if I knew that, then I wouldn't be changing so much, now would I?"_

_"You have grown much since I saw you last, my child," she stated; running her fingers through his changing hair._

_"I have, haven't I?" He let go of his grip on her and Morrigan's hands fell loosely to her sides. "I must go now, mother. You won't see me again until I am a babe in your arms." He turned from her, and began to walk into the distance._

_"Wait!" She called behind him, he turned, his plump lips forming an 'O' of surprise. "I will... miss you, my child." Her eyebrows drew together, and she pulled her lower lip between her teeth. Her heart clenched, and tears threatened to overwhelm her. _

_Her son gave her a small smile before continuing on his way._

* * *

Morrigan's eyes opened wide, and she found herself looking into the darkness of the night. The reality of what had just happened hit her, and she scrunched her blanket into her fist.

She had spoken to her _son. _She closed her eyes, recalling the way his small frame had felt. She clenched her teeth together, she had never felt such a way in her life, never had she been so attached.

'Twas decided then, she would perform the ritual, saving Aedan's and Alistair's lives. But she had yet to come across the necessary means of doing so in her mothers grimoire.

Morrigan turned over, pulling the grimoire out of her pack, the rose wood ring falling out with it.

Morrigan took the ring in her fingers. Her mother had cast a spell on this ring... might it be possible to enchant it again? 'Twould be a perfect gift for Aedan; lest he was ever separated from the group, and they needed to find him. 'Twas for practical purposes only, of course.

She slipped the ring back into her pack, 'twould not be hard to formulate a spell to bind herself to the ring, making her able to find Aedan if ever she needed too. And perhaps it would be able to work both ways, if ever she was to be found.

She took the grimoire in her hands, the soft leather was puckered by the print of a tree in the cover; an elven tree if she remembered correctly. She certainly remembered how annoyed Flemeth had been to have it stolen by pesky Templars; for years she would moan about her loss, and the next lot of Templars that came looking for them suffered greatly.

She flicked to a random page, illuminating it with a glowing flame nestled in the center of her palm. The lettering was hardly legible, not what she was used to seeing from her mother. Flemeth's handwriting was usually clean and sharp, but this was so different, letters running into others, words overlapping; 'twas a mess.

With difficulty, Morrigan managed to read the page, discovering 'twas more a journal entry than spells like the other pages had been filled with.

Morrigan's stomach flipped as she read the final sentence.

_Morrigan is advancing well. She has greater power than the rest when they were at her stage. She is a beauty; men will easily come to Flemeth. It will be a shame to claim such a protégé, but I grow too old in this body. _

Her own mother was going to steal her body? Morrigan's breath hitched. It couldn't be true. All the tales of past sisters... Flemeth must have taken their bodies for herself, a means of immortality.

She flipped the page, and the tangled script continued on, detailing the means of _how _Flemeth claimed the bodies of Morrigan's sisters. The training she put them through, the tests of their abilities, even how she had given them all a chance to visit the cities; everything was the same as Morrigan's life. She was nothing but a puppet, a means of Flemeth's extended life.

She wouldn't let it happen to her. Never had she let her mother control her, and it wouldn't start now. She swallowed, the flame in her palm extinguishing and the open book slipping from her fingertips. She had to _kill _her mother.

* * *

Morrigan covered the distance from her tent to Aedan's, black paws making no sound on the soft ground. She stilled for a moment, her cat eyes watching the Qunari as he sat sentry duty. It appeared as if he was in a state of meditation, the great sword Aedan had supplied him with, strewn beside him in disgust. She continued on, her small black form lost to the shadows of the night.

She came to the flap of Aedan's tent, slipping up underneath and shifting gracefully back into her form.

She smirked at his sleepy figure, he looked so peaceful; his brown hair spilled around him, and the fierce angles of his face almost seemed softer.

He must have felt a breeze when the flap of the tent opened because he stirred slightly, "Morrigan?" Aedan croaked, voice thick with sleep. Slowly he opened his blue eyes, an annoyed look painted on his face. "What are you doing here, woman?"

Morrigan scowled, perhaps 'twas a bad idea coming to him, she could keep the issue to herself, forget about this whole thing; pretend she hadn't read her mother words. _Nonsense! _She shrugged off her annoyance at Aedan, keeping her voice calm and seductive. "'Tis cold in my tent all alone." She made herself sound weak, batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips.

Aedan groaned, "And what do you want me to do about it? You're a mage, do some magic." He shook his hand dismissively.

"You are really stupid aren't you?" Morrigan snapped; 'twas time to make things obvious. She knelt atop him, her fingers undoing the ties on his trousers, "I happen to find you, _warm._" She purred, lips grazing against his neck.

Aedan swallowed slightly, placing his hands on her hips. "Oh." He managed to murmur before her lips were upon his in fever. 'Twould be a night for him to remember. If he didn't help her with her little _problem _after this, nothing would be safe from her ire.

* * *

"Maker's breath, woman..." Aedan sighed contentedly, one hand tucked behind his head, the other grazing Morrigan's side lighty. 'Twas a strange feeling for Morrigan, to lay with him still, her head resting upon his chest, her body melded against his side. Distance was what Morrigan enjoyed, the feeling of security with herself; she hated relying on others, and she hated it when others relied on her. 'Twould be difficult to ask Aedan for his assistance, but she hoped that their _proximity _would make him more willing.

"I have been studying my mother's grimoire," Morrigan stated, "I had hoped it to be filled with a collection of her spells, and such is true enough, but there is something else..." She swallowed, 'twas harder to announce it to him than she had first thought.

"An odd topic to bring up now," He laughed lightly, "But share what you found, with me. I am intrigued to know what has gotten you sounding so disturbed."

"_Disturbed _is an understatement," Morrigan's eyebrows drew together. "I have heard stories of Flemeth having many daughters, but I haven't met a one. The reason for this was highly detailed in my mothers grimoire; Flemeth _is _them."

"Your mother is your sister?" Confusion thick in his words, "And I thought things like that only happened in Antiva..." He muttered to himself.

"No no, nothing like that. Do not be such a dolt," She sighed. "My mother trains them, having no more than one daughter at a time allowed her to make them powerful - even more so than I. Once they are skilled enough she takes their body for her own, and when that body is wizened she begins the process again. Which means _I _am to be her next host!" Her voice rose in desperation and Aedan squeezed her shoulder gently.

"What can I do?" He asked.

Morrigan sat up, "_Kill _my mother."

Aedan blinked slowly, his eyebrows furrowed. "I'll do it. Give me some time to search for these ashes. But I promise you I will get it done. How hard could it be to kill an old woman anyway?" He laughed slightly.

Morrigan pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "I should go now, 'twould cause quite a scandal for us to emerge from the one tent come morning."

Aedan's face held disappointment for a moment before he nodded. He watched with great interest as Morrigan transformed into a small black cat and slinked from his tent.

* * *

Morrigan sat cross legged on the back of Bodahn's cart, her eyes skimmed through the disturbing writings of her mother. Her eyebrows were drawn together as she took in every word scrawled hastily on the thick pages. Aedan sat beside her, his sword resting in his lap as he polished it, but she took hardly any notice of him. Their _discussion _last night had left Morrigan rather tense...

The rest of the cohort walked alongside the cart, but she paid them no mind in the slightest as they chatted amongst themselves, and Leliana hummed some annoying tune.

"Alistair," Zevran began. "Were there darkspawn in the camp last night?"

"Uh," the fool templar uttered, drawing his attention away from Solona's conversation. "No. Not that I... no. Why?"

"I could have sworn..." Zevran shook his head, shrugging. "Ah, well. Perhaps I only imagined it. Or perhaps the sound was in my dreams."

"What did you hear?" Alistair asked, a look of concern flitting over his face.  
Aedan looked up, taking notice of the conversation at last. The flighty bard ceased her infernal humming to listen as well, and Morrigan shifted her weight, a growing sense of unease roiling in her gut. The only one that didn't pay any obvious attention was Sten.

"It was... screaming? No. That is not the right word... moaning, perhaps. I thought perhaps it was a genlock, crying its last on the blade of one of our companions," Zevran's eyes flicked in Morrigan's direction. "But the sound had bit too much... earthly pleasure wrapped up in it."

Solona chuckled quietly and Morrigan's eyes burned into the elf's. He wouldn't _dare... _

"Pleasure?" Alistair enquired, an eyebrow raising as he looked to Solona for assistance. Zevran nodded, his arm swinging over Alistair's shoulder.

"Oh yes. The sound was quite familiar. Something I have heard from a lovers lips on many an occasion," Zevran's lips twisted into a smile, as Alistair put two and two together.

His face paled and mouth fell open, and he looked in the direction of Morrigan and Aedan, "You two..." Alistair's eyes bulged.

Morrigan rolled her eyes, it was though he had never heard of sex before. She was particularly interested in Leliana's reaction however; the bard's angelic face flitted with disgust and her blue eyes shot daggers at Morrigan. Solona must have noticed it as well and she took Leliana's hand and led her away from the others.

"Mind your own damn business," Aedan growled the menace in his words heightened by the sword he held. Morrigan was shocked however, she had expected that he would boast over the fact that he slept with her, rather than get defensive over the discussion. But it mattered not.

Zevran chuckled, "I apologise, my friend. I did not wish to offend."

Aedan sneered before returning his attention to his blade. Morrigan's eyebrows drew inwards, 'twas not like him to act so shielded about sex. During the celebrations after saving redcliffe Aedan had been boasting about all the women he'd had shared a bed with. Perhaps 'twas because she left not long after.

Zevran ignored Aedan however and began discussing religion with Alistair, a conversation the Morrigan had no interest in.

She looked to the book in her lap and scowled, apart from a few different spells and casting techniques there was nothing more useful within its bindings. She had nothing until her mother was dead and the real grimoire in her possession.

She could only hope that Aedan would succeed in killing Flemeth when the time came.

* * *

_a/n I am so sorry this took me so long guys! My mind has been elsewhere lately. I love all of you. And extra hugs to Eve Hawke and jedimaster01._


End file.
